


A Journey of the Heart

by Rosebud1991



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud1991/pseuds/Rosebud1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas gets the feeling that something is going to happen, and when he runs into a mysterious boy who has no memory, its up to Roxas to help him regain his lost memories. First attempt at a story, so please R&R. Warning, no weapons in story area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxSor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RoxSor), [Lilyflower5189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyflower5189/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Sora, Roxas or Kingdom Hearts  
> Lilyflower5189: But if you did I know what you'd do with them  
> Rosebud91: Lies all lies  
> Lilyflower5189: So you woudn't tackle them everytime, the minute you see them? What do you mean no weapons?!  
> Rosebud1991: …I meant the one that they would use against me  
> Sora: Don't worry even if they do me and Roxas will protect you  
> Roxas: Yeah sure we will...as long as I can have my Sora  
> Rosebud1991:...anyways I'd like to thank RoxSor and Lilyflower5189 for all their help and enjoy

Blinking blearily as clear sky blue eye start to open hearing a faraway voice.  
A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.  
"Sora you have to wake up it is time " Blinking in confusion I ask, "Sora is that my name and what do you mean it is time? Time for what? Who are you? Where am I?"  
A far off Memory that's like a scattered dream.  
A girl with blond hair in a pure white dress came out and said "I can't answer the first question not yet at least you have to remember more of your past to understand. What I can tell you is is my name is Namine, yes your name is Sora, as for where you are, you’re in the basement of a mansion in twilight town. I'm sorry that's I Have to go now."  
As she started to vanish from sight I called out to her, "No don't go what am I supposed to do. What do i do if I don't even know where to go or what to do!?"  
I want to line the pieces up yours and mine.  
Watching as she smiles sweetly "You will know everything soon, Sora. I know it, because I believe in you. You must find Roxas, he will help you on your journey. Before I leave I have a special gift to give you." Sora looked on confused as she lifted her hand before it turns to shock as he watch her hand glow, and soon after so did his clothes so much so that he had to close he eyes. He heard Namine giggle and say "You can open your eyes now Sora." Doing as she said he noticed while he still had the crown necklace the difference in his clothes caught his attention. Instead of his red jumpsuit and his red and white sleeved jacket shorts, he was wearing a red and blue tank top with a black, blue, and white jacket with yellow stings and black and blue shorts with yellow straps and a bright red pockets. He also noticed a crown necklace over his shirt. "Sora those cloths have special power you'll need for your journey and one last thing here take this orb and watch what happens." As Namine said this she brought made a swirling yellow orb out to me and I reached out and grabbed it hesitantly unsure of what to expect. I watch with fascination as the orb was absorbed into my hand, and with a blinding bright glow me feel the difference in myself, and feeling stronger than I did earlier. When the light the dimmed down I noticed two key like blades in both of my hands.  
As though reading my mind Namine says "those are keyblades they will be what you use to fight against the enemies you will be facing now as I said I got to go before anyone notices but be careful and remember Roxas is the key to your past and the path you must take. Be careful Sora and remember you always have friend that will help you including me, goodbye for now." With that Namine vanished leaving Me slightly confused but hopeful. I looked around the room and noticed a door before I walk up to it but not before I say out loud "I don't know if you can hear me Nomine but I will not let you down and thank you for all your help."  
Walking away I don't notice the little back portal with Namine smile with a whisper as she watches me go out the door "I know you will and you’re welcome."  
As I walked out of the door I notice some pods two of which I can tell had two strange looking people one looked like a duck the other a tall dog like person. Not sure why but they seemed familiar as though I know them yet couldn't place where.  
"Why are they in there, are they a part of this to..." I sigh as a bunch of question swirled in my head not know where to start I then decided to go find this Roxas person maybe then he really could figure thing out like Namine said and perhaps help him figure out how to release the two in the pods safely. No, as much as he might want to stay and get them out he knew it was better to get help then try and risk getting anyone hurt so sadly he looked at the pods "don't worry I will get you two out soon just wait a little longer okay." With that he leaves to find a way out of there but being smart to try and remember how to return so later he knows where to find those two.  
Roxas Pov.  
Walking to the usual spot I wonder what was going to happen. I felt like today would bring a big change to himself and his friend but he couldn't tell what he just had this feeling like something exciting was going to happen. as he turned the corner leading to the path to the usual spot he and his friend hang out daily he smiled and put the feeling aside for now as he continued until he walk up to the entrance to their hang out spot. Noticing Pence, Olette and Hayner in the normal spots he greets then "Hi guys, what’s up?  
Hayner being the first to say "Hey Roxas, you ready for today's training for the Struggle competition."  
"Hi Roxas" pence and Olette say together before going "jinx"  
I chuckled at my two friends before looking at Hayner saying "You bet I am I can't wait for it to come just think in a few day one of us could be a struggle champion." Hayner laughed at this before saying "You mean one of us will be a struggle champion."  
Ollete say finally having won the jinx war "Don't be too sure they could be some good struggle fighter out their plus I heard Seifer going to be in it to." Pence adding on says "Yeah you guys I heard the same but don't worry I know you two will do great now where are we going to train today anyways?"  
I looked at everyone and suggested "Hey why not go to the forest by that mansion maybe we can find a clearing to practice and we don't have deal with too many people watching us?" "heh yeah sure why not...hey after training today how about we all get sea-salt ice cream too since we will want to cool down after wards right." Hayner said heading towards the entrance "sure" said the three as the run to catch up to Hayner who started to runs to the direction of the woods.  
Running through the town Hayner looking back to tell the others to hurry up accidentally runs into Seifer and his group of goons Fuu, Rai and Vivi. Looking at Hayner on the ground from running into him Seifer say "Watch were you’re going loser." Rai adds "Yeah watch it." As I, Pence and Olette run up to Hayner and help him up I say "Hey it was just an accident he didn't mean to run into you so stop being a jerk and try and be nice for a change ." "heh whatever like I would try and be nice you losers like you." Laughing Seifer and his group of goon walk around me and my group of friends. Gritting his teeth together Hayner say "grrr I hate that guy I swear he is looking for a beating." grabbing him before he can run after them "Don't you'll just get in trouble well beat him in the competition." Olette says trying to calm him down. I look at them before saying "Yeah beat him fair and square don't want to turn into him and beat him up like that or you'll be no better."  
Hayner sighs "Yeah I guess so but he still irritates me." Pence finally talking since the whole incident "Let’s get going and start training so we before it gets too late." I look at him and say, "yeah, come on let go." The group of friend turn towards the wood again and brake into a sprint to the woods.  
Sora's Pov  
Walking toward the gate in front of the mansion I wonder how I was going to find some guy name Roxas when I don't even know what he looks like. Sighing what feels like the 100th time since I woke up before I start to walk through the gate and looks at the trees around the area "Well I won't be able to find him if I don't look so might as well keep going forward maybe I'll find someone to help me find a town of something." Walking though the wood for about ten minutes before taking a break at the base of a tree "man it feel like it goes on forever." As I get up I notice a faint sound like fighting wondering how I didn't notice it before considering how loud they are being. Walking toward the sound he begins to notice a clearing about two yards away he quickly run towards he and stops just at the edge noticing four people two were sitting and talking to each other while watch the other two fighting with strange bat like weapons curious on what they were doing he take a few steps closer. Taking in the appearance of the two fighting one wearing cargo pants and black shirt with a vest over it and blond hair sticking up everywhere while the other blond fighting wearing a white jacket with checkered stripes going down the down the shoulders and across the middle and a black shirt with a x cross necklace in front with black and silver white pants and black red and gray shoes while the other two one female and another male the male was slightly on the bigger side but seemed nice wearing a white tea-shirt and a red and black vest shirt over it with a bandanna over his forehead more than likely to keep the dark brown hair out of his eyes and blue jeans. The girl seemed more or less nice kinda tomboyish with the orange tank top white flower printed on it and yellow shorts he then noticed the brown hair in what seemed like pigtails. I wonder if maybe they knew how to get out to the wooded area and decided to take a chance and go up to them.  
"Excuse me."  
Roxas's Pov  
"Excuse me."  
Hayner and I stopped what we were doing and blinking before looking around and spotting someone around age. I couldn't help but think the effeminate boy was kinda cute looking with his outfit and the way the brunets' hair spiked out and looking at the boy facial features and the tan skin tone the boy had. Looking in my direction I see his beautiful clear sky blue eye which was different from my own darker blue eye and the plump petal pink lips before I realized those very same lips seem to be saying something. I couldn't help but notice the brunet was shorter by just and inch and had a lithe figure.  
Noticing that he was trying to say something I shake my head before asking, "What did you say?"   
The boy looked at him and say, "I said, hi my names is Sora and I was wondering if you could help me find my way out of here because I'm lost."  
"Oh Yeah sure, we will help you right guys?"  
Looking at my friends noticing them nod and Hayner adds "Sure we needed to take a break anyways. By the way the name is Hayner, the girl over there behind us is Olette and the boy next to her is Pence. Last but not least this goofball next to me is Roxas who seems to be forgetting his manners." Slightly blushing at the boys smile a bit before bell like giggling which made the even cuter but what kinda confused me was the boy now known as Sora looked like recognized my name when it was said.   
Making a mental note to ask about it later but I say "We were about to get some sea-salt ice cream so you can come follow us out of here and if you want you can come get ice cream with us. Is it okay if he comes with us you guys?" Looking at my friend again to get a conformation and seeing them nod and Hayner say "sure why not let go then."  
Turning back to Sora I noticed the confused look on his face so I decide to ask, "hey you alright?"   
Sora look right at him tilting his head a bit to the side before asking "Um this may sound silly but umm what is sea salt ice cream? It sounds weird."  
I couldn’t help but looking shocked at Sora and tring to see if he was joking but hewas looking truly confused on what it was "you never heard of sea salt ice before?" watching as Sora shakes his head Pence jaw drops before he walks up to Sora and gives him a hug.  
"You poor unfortunate deprived boy we got to fix this problem right away."  
Olette joining in on the hug say "Aww you poor dear."   
I can't help but wonder if those two had too much sugar already but pushing it aside to grab Sora's hand and start leading them out.  
"Come on let go get that ice cream okay?" Hayner grabbing Ollette’s hand and fallowing after me and Sora with Pence follow right next to him as the leave to go back to town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Video scene-  
> /Memories/  
> Rosebud1991: YAY chapter 2 finally done *dances around*  
> Lilyflower5189: ….too early to celebrate I'm going back to bed *goes to room and goes to sleep*  
> Rosebud1991: Don't mind my sister it is 3:14 in the morning and we just finished well for the most part there might be a few errors here and there but hey in no professional. In fact I never claimed to be this writing is strictly for fun hehe  
> Roxas: Hey wait is there going to be a lemon in this  
> Sora: *looks at Roxas exasperated* really that's the first thing you want to ask her?  
> Roxas: Well I want to know if I'm going to have my Sora time *looks down and pouts*  
> Rosebud1991: Well…..maybe there will be maybe not  
> Roxas: Really *looks up smiling*  
> Rosebud1991:mmmm nope  
> Roxas: evil author  
> Rosebud1991: there will be some graphic detail but no lemon not yet at least so please do the disclaimer  
> Roxas: Rosebud1991 still does not own Any of the kingdom heart s or it characters*pouts mumbling* good thing too

Previously  
"Excuse me."  
Hayner and I stopped what we were doing and blinking before looking around and spotting someone around age. I couldn't help but think the effeminate boy was kinda cute looking with his outfit and the way the brunets' hair spiked out and looking at the boy facial features and the tan skin tone the boy had. Looking in my direction I see his beautiful clear sky blue eye which was different from my own darker blue eye and the plump petal pink lips before I realized those very same lips seem to be saying something. I couldn't help but notice the brunet was shorter by just and inch and had a lithe figure.  
Noticing that he was trying to say something I shake my head before asking, "What did you say?"   
The boy looked at him and say, "I said, hi my names is Sora and I was wondering if you could help me find my way out of here because I'm lost."  
"Oh Yeah sure, we will help you right guys?"  
Looking at my friends noticing them nod and Hayner adds "Sure we needed to take a break anyways. By the way the name is Hayner, the girl over there behind us is Olette and the boy next to her is Pence. Last but not least this goofball next to me is Roxas who seems to be forgetting his manners." Slightly blushing at the boys smile a bit before bell like giggling which made the even cuter but what kinda confused me was the boy now known as Sora looked like recognized my name when it was said.   
Making a mental note to ask about it later but I say "We were about to get some sea-salt ice cream so you can come follow us out of here and if you want you can come get ice cream with us. Is it okay if he comes with us you guys?" Looking at my friend again to get a conformation and seeing them nod and Hayner say "sure why not let go then."  
Turning back to Sora I noticed the confused look on his face so I decide to ask, "hey you alright?"   
Sora look right at him tilting his head a bit to the side before asking "Um this may sound silly but umm what is sea salt ice cream? It sounds weird."  
I couldn’t help but looking shocked at Sora and tring to see if he was joking but hewas looking truly confused on what it was "you never heard of sea salt ice before?" watching as Sora shakes his head Pence jaw drops before he walks up to Sora and gives him a hug.  
"You poor unfortunate deprived boy we got to fix this problem right away."  
Olette joining in on the hug say "Aww you poor dear."   
I can't help but wonder if those two had too much sugar already but I decide to push the thought aside for now. I grab Sora's hand and start leading them out.  
"Come on let go get that ice cream okay?" Hayner grabbing Ollette’s hand and fallowing after me and Sora with Pence follow right next to him as the leave to go back to town.  
Roxas’s Pov.   
While walking Sora talked about how he was at the mansion before he had got lost and about how there are two people still there. He was determined that he had to go back to the mansion try and there and to them but me and my friends talked him into waiting and that we will all go there tomorrow with him to help him out not to mention how it could be dangerous with it being so late now. Upon agreeing he reluctantly continued to follow us to civilization. Though I wanted to tell him no one has lived there in a long time they decided to go along with it to avoid upsetting the Sora.  
Once reaching the center of the market street we started to point out all the shops to Sora starting of course with the ice cream with was a nice little shot on the right of the an item shop hold many things like clothes, accessories, and other varieties of thing of which Olette was telling Sora about. Finally Hayner couldn't take it anymore  
"Ollette we have enough time to tell Sora about the stores later beside I thought we were getting him some sea salt ice cream not torturing him with the history and items in stores." Though he you could hear the slight amusement mixed in with slight irritation in his voice as he said this. I chucked before adding "Why don't we just focus on getting the ice cream and figure out what to after that before it gets too late?"  
looking sheepishly Olette orders five sea salt ice creams for them all and passed them out of course with slight protest from the others saying she didn't have to pay for them but only to get hushed. "Too late I got it so now you just have to have it or it will melt." Smirking slightly at her knowing win.  
Pence mutters "sometimes I wonder about you *sighs* oh well thanks Olette."  
Taking a bite of my ice cream I watch as Sora looking at the ice cream hesitantly. Smiling at him when I see him take a small lick only to become amused when see his face scrunch up at first. "Don’t worry it is only salty at first it gets sweeter."   
Sora lookup at me slightly blushing before looking away nibbling at the ice cream to find out I was right. Mumbling a small "thanks"   
"Heh, not a problem. So where do you live anyways?" I replied.  
Sora stopped eating his ice cream and looked thoughtful for a moment before saying " ….I don't know."   
"What do you mean you don't know?" Hayner butt in trying to figure out how someone didn't know where they lived.  
"Well I don't remember all I know is that I woke up in that strange mansion and being by a girl there that my names is Sora and this is Twilight town." Looking sad at the mention of this.  
Noticing how upset Sora looked I said "Hey, don't worry well help you get your memories back so cheer up. Till then you can stay with me at my house I'm sure my mom won't mind in fact she I'm sure she love having company over." I couldn’t help but smile when I see Sora smile a bit.  
Hayner wraps an arm around Sora's shoulders and gives him a slight nuggie saying "Of course well help you are our friend now after all."   
Pence adds "yeah don't worry we will figure this out together."  
"You bet we will help." Said Olette causing Sora to smile widely before giggling and saying "thanks you guys this mean a lot to me."  
I couldn't help but think it was entirely too cute wanting nothing more than to hug him and not let go but I push it aside figuring it is too soon and I don't want to scare him.  
Finishing up their ice creams they decide to go their separate ways waving bye to Pence, Olette and Hayner and saying "Goodbye"  
I turn and start to lead Sora towards my house talking to him the whole way talking about anything and anything that came to mind. I found out Sora seemed to like the color red thought he did not even know why. From the little time I have known Sora I could tell he was a loyal friend and loves to help out when he can. While I talked about school, times that I hung out with my friends and skateboarding with seemed to peek at Sora's interest. After promising to teach Sora how to skateboard I realize that they had reached my home.  
Turing toward Sora I say "Hey, just so you know my mom can be kind of eccentric."  
Before turning to open the door and walk in as soon as the door was shut a female voice rang out "Roxy, honey that you?" groaning at the old nickname  
"Moooom I thought I told you not to call me that."  
"Sorry honey I forgot heh. Do you have any homework?"  
"No mom I don't. By the way I hope you don't mind a friend is going to be staying with us for a while."  
Hearing footsteps coming from the kitchen to the hall where they had just finished put the shoes and jackets up a slender woman about 5'7" with light blond hair going to the middle of her back and slightly lighter blue eyes the my own blue eyes . Mom was wearing a light pink dress and a white apron over it all and all I have to say my mom was a very pretty in a mom type of way.  
As soon a mom to a look at Sora before she started to squeal in delight "Oh is this new friend of yours oh he is so adorable!" Squishing Sora to her which I could tell was making it hard for him to breathe.  
"MOM you're going to suffocate him." I said trying to pull Sora free from my mom’s clutches.  
"Sorry dear I couldn't help it he is sooo cute."  
I looked at my mom and said "don't worry mom it is okay just be careful next time. No matter how cute he is." I mutter the last part out load on accident. Not noticing the slight red blush that formed on Sora's cheeks before I grab his hand and lead him up the stairs to my room. Yelling downstairs to my mom to call them when supper was done and that we will be in my room getting it ready.  
Sighing once finally in the room I relies I still holding Sora’s hand. Blushing slightly "sorry about that."  
Sora smiles blushing a bit before saying "don't worry it's all right. Your mom seemed pretty nice."  
"Yeah she is great…I just wish she didn't call me Roxy it so girly."  
Setting up the Wii system in my room I start to show Sora how to play Mario cart before we get bored and try super Mario which was good timming anyways since by then supper was done. I was glad Supper was going smoothly too…well…with the exception of my mom cooing over things like how cute Sora is and that we would look like a extremely adorable couple. Not to mention the occasional story about when I was little but other than that it wasn't so bad. When it came time for bed I let Sora borrow some pajamas. Though they were slightly too big for him it was not too bad since it just made him look cuter.  
"We're going to have to share my bed I hope you don't mind we don't have a quest room but we will figure everything out later, oaky?" I look at him saying hoping he doesn't mind too much. Though I guess he wasn’t bothered by that fact as he went to relax right beside me on the bed before curling up slightly as I put the blanket over us both.  
"I don't mind. I’m just glad that your being so nice by letting me stay with you and your family." He says sleepily putting his head down on the pillow on his side nodding of slightly.  
I smiled and said "your welcome…now let go to sleep alright. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and don't want to be exhausted."   
A small hmm was the only reply I got. I looked at him noticing that the little brunet fell asleep. Lifting my hand I brushed a few stray stands of brown hair aside for his face before kissing his forehead whispering "Don't worry Sora I will help you anyway to get your memory back." Before closing my eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Else where

"Namine where is Sora and why haven't I been able to sense him or Roxas ?" called Xemnas  
Namine calmly looking up at him said "I don't know he just wasn't there I don't know what happened."  
"Are you telling the truth or are you hiding something from me?"  
"No sir I don't know where they are. I am sure we will find them soon though so don't you worry."  
Xemnas contemplating what she said just nod and opens up a black portal then start to walk away stopping just before it "make sure you do Namine we need the keybearer to fight." Finally walking through the portal leaving Namine alone  
"Hurry…Sora…there not much time." Before getting up and grabbing her things smiling when she hears a voice say  
"Well…you ready to go princess."

Back with Roxas 

Slowly opening my eyes I bleary due to the sun shining through the window blinding me temporary. Groaning at the wanting to sleep more I pats in front of me only to open I eyes when I don't feel Sora there. I eye open up fully to notice I'm alone in my room and there was no sign of the brunet anywhere. Thinking to myself 'where did he go. I couldn't of been a dream it seemed to real' sighing I get up and start to get ready for today. Grabbing my clothes I walk to the bath room and shut the door behind me. Quickly getting undressed and putting the dirty clothes in the hamper I set the water on hot but not so it is steaming. As I step in and feel the water dripping down my down I look at my certain problem I woke up with from a certain dream feeling slightly dirty for having it of the sweet brunet that he was not sure where he was at the moment. Wrapping a hand around the solid flesh and giving it a couple harsh tugs groaning while picture Sora flushed and panting pressed against the shower as I take him. Continuing for a few more minutes moaning out Sora’s name before finally spurts of hot cum shots out onto the shower wall panting to catch my breath before finally washing up myself and any evidence on what I did. Finishing up I shut the water off and quickly step out to dry and dress myself feeling slight ashamed for jerking off to thought of Sora when I hardly know him but I can't help it I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't know if love is the right word right now but I defiantly like him a lot.  
Sighing as I finished getting dressed. I shut off the light before I leave the room and head downstairs. I start walking towards the kitchen I could smell waffles which was getting me hungry so I walk into the kitchen quickly expecting to see my mom cooking. Instead I found not just my mom but Sora. That was not the shocking thing though. No it was what he is wearing that short circuits my brain. He was currently wearing a cute lacy black and white maid outfit and with stockings. A black cat tail attached in the back and black lace headband with back cat ears on top. Last but not least he had black lace ballet shoes. I watch as Sora is standing there with a cute embarrassed pout. No doubt he is not too happy about the outfit before turning and finally noticing me. Almost immediately turning bright red in mortification at being seen in a frilly girl’s uniform. I knew my face was probably no better with how stunned it must look, but, I just couldn't look away he looked so amazing.  
Snapping me out of it when my mom asks "Doesn't he look positively precious?"  
I nod my head before trying to swallow but my mouth felt to dry. Finally opening my mouth to attempt to say something, "y-you look b b-beautiful Sora."  
I watch as his face turns bright red before he crosses his arms in a huff and pouts muttering "I feel ridicules."  
Mom takes a picture of him before she lets him change into regular clothes. Looking at my mom as Sora left the room I whine "Mom! We want to make him feel welcome not scare him away."  
"I'm sorry dear I couldn't help it he is just too cute and that outfit looked like it would fit him perfectly. You should be happy I don’t have you modeling my designs anymore. By the way don't think I didn't see that blush mister you better snatch him up soon before someone else does." She said with a sly smirk.  
Thankfully I had just sat down at the table or my butt would been on the floor for sure. "MOM! I hardly even know him much less if he is even gay!"  
She just looked at me with a smile "Aww don't worry so much judging from him in that department. I say that he just might be interested in you too. I saw how red he went when you complimented him. If he was not interested he would have gone pale instead of blushing so red tomatoes were envious."  
Sighing I say "Maybe…..oh by the way I'm going to be going out today with Sora and the others. Hopefully we can practice for tomorrow tournament."   
"Alright dear just be careful~"

Time skip

I was walking with Sora to the usual spot unsure of what to say I mean what if he doesn't feel that way. I glance at him thinking 'he is cute and he seem sweet enough that was for sure but that doesn’t mean he is into guys. Not to mention what will happen when his memories are back? What if he already likes someone? Oh man this is giving me a headache.'  
I rub my temples to ease the head ache these thoughts are giving me.  
"Hey, are you alright there Roxas?"  
Snapping out of what I was doing to notice that at some point I had stopped walking and now Sora was standing in front of me looking worried.  
Blushing slightly I say "Yeah don't worry about it just got a lot on my mind is all." Smiling at him to reassure him that I was fine.  
He still looked unsure before saying, "I know I may not know a lot about friends and stuff like that, but, if you need to talk to me about anything I hope you know that I will be willing to help in anyways possible."  
I couldn’t help but giving Sora a heartfelt smile at that. "Yeah... I know that Sora, thanks. I will keep that in mind. I just can't right need to try and figure this out myself first okay?"  
"Well, we better hurry. We still have to meet up with the rest of the gang before they leave without us." I grab his hand and start to run the rest of the way there before he can say anything else.  
Finally reaching the entranceway before we both slowed down to walk inside only to stop when we hear Hayner laughing as soon as were got in "So looks like you two are getting along just fine."  
I look at him confused and ask "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
Not knowing what he was talking about at first before I notice him pointing down. It was only then I realized I was still holding Sora's hand, and at some point our fingers intertwined with each other without me noticing.  
It was shocking how much I liked how his small hand felt in mine and enjoying the slight red tinting Sora's cheeks when he noticed our hand together as well. Maybe just maybe there really was a possibility that he likes me as back. Just the thought of it brought a smile to my face.  
Olette shaking her head at us says "Well, as cute as you guys are we really do have things we have to do today remember?"  
Pence add "Yeah, I guess you right. I mean we promised to help Sora plus Roxas and Hayner need to practice for the Struggle competition tomorrow."  
"Not to mention the essay for School." Olette reminds us cause Me, Hayner and Pence to look at her shocked "Don't tell me you guys forgot already!?"  
The guys except Sora looked sheepish who only looked confused causing Olette to sigh.  
"What is the essay about?" Sora asked  
I looked at him I begin to explain "Well you see there are seven strange phenomena here in Twilight Town and we were going to investigate them all later on but heh we sort of forgot about it.” I admitted getting a glare from Olette.  
“Now that I think about it, why don't you come with us Sora. I mean we have to stop at the mansion anyways so it is like taking care of two stones at once?" Olette said when she finally stopped giving me, Hayner and Pence a death stare.   
"Yeah, plus you have been inside it already right? So you know your way around it without get lost." Pence adds on reassuringly.  
I cross my fingers hoping he agrees with the plan. I didn't even have to wait too long before he agreed "Alright, I will help. I don't know what the mystery you guys are looking for are, but, I will do my best." He said before smiling at us.   
We started walking towards the entrance deciding it better to go now that way we don't waste any time.

Location Change and Sora's pov (Mansion gate) {sorry writing so many walking scenes can be boring so don't be made if at times I just skip to location *hiding behind a shield while saying this*}

"Well were here. So now what are we supposed to be looking for?" I ask curiously so I know what to look for.  
Pence pipes up saying "well you see there been word of a mysterious girl that show up in the second floor window though no one live there for years. But who know I mean you said you woke up here and how a girl was there so maybe there are more people than we thought. Heck they might even know about you past so it is worth looking into right."  
Nodding my head I turn to the gate to open it up. I was relieved that it has not been looked up. Walking up to the mansion I wonder if that girl they were talking about is Namine but I stay quiet because I don't know for sure if it is her or maybe someone else. Not noticing I was walking behind the group until I heard  
"Hurry up Sora you lazy bum."  
/Clutching my head as images rushed through my vision of a girl with red hear wearing a purple skirt but you can see a slit in the left side showing purple shorts under. The girl was also wearing a white tank top with purple seams on the top which was over a black tank top. Beside he was a boy with Silver hair that reached his shoulder he was wearing black short and a yellow tank top with black strip crossing over his chest and black going down the side. He was taller than me by a couple half a head while the girl was an inch shorter than me.  
Next thing you know I'm with the girl I saw earlier and we are working on a raft or at least that's what it looked like.  
"Sora did you get everything on the list?"  
I hear my voice reply to her question "Yeah I got everything you asked for Kiari. Here is one rope, two logs and one cloth. Hey Kiari, where's Riku? I thought he was here with you?"  
The girl now known as Kiari answers "Oh, he went to getting some other things we need for our journey. Just think soon we will get to see all the other worlds together."  
"Not without me you're not" said a silver head boy who came up behind them.  
Kiari just laughed “Of course you’re coming with us. Silly Riku."  
When it go black and Shows the two from the pods but they were awake. "The key!" they both shouted from on top of me.  
Hurry off of me my ghost like self-ending up talking with them and finding out each other names which the Duck was Donald and the walking dog was Goofy they were looking for the key for their king and I was apparently looking for my friends. I started to see people faces and remembering some of their name Like Leon, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith and all the others friends I meet on the way making me sad that I had forgetting them but now that I remember I promise I will find my friends and make things right. First things first I had to save goofy and Donald from those pods./

Slowly opining my eye I noticed I was on the ground outside of the mansion on the ground. I see Roxas looking down at me concerned. "hey, you okay? What happed just now? You just stopped all of a sudden started clutching your head screaming then just fainted. I was so worried."  
"You mean that we were worried." Olette added crossing her arms over her chest.  
I sat up and looked around noticing Roxas siting to my left and Pence was on the right of me will Olette and Hayner were in front.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you guys. It’s just well I think…no I know I was remember my past and my friends."  
I saw as they look at me shocked but happy while Roxas also looked a little upset for some reason. Figuring to wait and ask when they were alone I pushed the thought aside for right now and stood up the rest of the following my example they all got on their feet.  
"So you remember then? What are you friend’s names? What were they like? Where are they now?" Pence asked excitedly.  
"Whoa slow down. I can't one question at a time. First yes I do remember second two of my closest friends are Kiari and Riku. Kiari is slightly shorter than me by an inch with short red hair but she can be one tough cookie. She can be sweet when she wants to be. Though she can be annoying when she tr- uh never mind.” He cut off blushing while looking away before continueing ignoring the confused looks he received when he had cut of his earlier sentence, “Kiari can't cook to save her life but I would avoid telling her that. Well… that is unless you have a death wish heh heh. Then there is Riku on the other hand is taller than me by at least half a head and has Silver hair. He can be kind of arrogant at times but he is really nice and protective of his friends and he is surprisingly a great cook. In fact he is also the one who taught me how to cook for the most part. Anyways as for where they are well I believe Kiari is home on our Island and as for Riku he was separated from up, but, I promise I will set him find and bring him home."  
Roxas looking down at the ground says "You must really care about Riku huh?"  
I can’t help the giggle fit before outright laughing "I do care about him after all he is my friend but not the way your meaning to say. I mean Riku and Kiari and like my brother and sister in anything. Riku likes Kiari and the same goes vice versa. Unfortunately for me they are both to stubborn to see it."  
I watch as Roxas blushes with what seems like a hopeful look in his eyes "Oh, I see. Heh."  
Starting to walk with them again we hurry inside. I try showing them the way to the basement or at least the way I remember while we talk about things like what it was like on the island I lived at and what life was like there, all the places I visited and so on.  
Roxas smiled "Wow sounds like you seen a lot. Must be amazing to see it all."  
"Yeah it would be so cool to be a mermaid." says Olette looking off in the distance probably picturing being a mermaid  
I smiled at "Yeah. It was pretty amazing. Though it was kinda tough too with the fighting heartless and all." I said, turning to open the room with a table in the middle. Hayner looking confused Asked "I thought we had to go to the basement to find you other two friends?"  
"we do but stay right here I got to do something first alright?" not waiting on an answer I walk up to the table and pick up the chalk finishing the lines in the drawing on the table before it start to glow and I quickly go back to the others. When I get to them I turn just in time to see the floor glowing before the glow dies down reviling that the floor vanished instead a set of stair are there now leading to a lower floor. Which I got to admit I did enjoy the shocked looks on their faces.  
"Wow that was so cool." Hayner yells out excitedly while Roxas looking amazed and Pence and Olette speechless.  
"Well? Are we heading down or what?" I tease smiling before finding myself dragged down the stairs thinking maybe it won't be so bad walking into a large room when all of a sudden these weird white creatures which I assumed were the enemies Namine mentioned earlier.  
Calling out the keyblade I ran at them blocking and slicing through them not noticing one behind me until I hear Roxas yell "Sora behind you!"  
I turned just in time to see Roxas block it with a keyblade of his own which he seemed to appear out of nowhere. To say I was shocked was and understatement and judging by the look on Roxas face he is too. As much as I want to ask we still had to get rid of the rest of them. Breathing slightly heavy from the fight I look at Roxas when I finally sliced through the last of whatever it was we were fighting I ask, "So, you can use a keyblade too?"  
Roxas look at the blade in his hand "Keyblade…so this is a keyblade huh? I guess I can. I mean it seems like I can at least…this is the first time this has every happened."  
"Huh? Well maybe Donald and Goody will have an idea about what going on." I say hopefully before we both are tackled. Me by Olette and him by Hayner both yelling with Pence.  
"THAT WAS SO COOL!"  
I chuckled "Thanks you I guess. We should get going a help Donald and Goofy though because if I know Donald like I think I do he will get testy if he finds out we dilly dallied getting them out."   
Laughing we all get up and run to the door across the room and open it. Looking in side we find a computer with multiple screens. From the looks of it someone left a clip of something up.  
Roxas's Pov  
I look at the screens and notice that on the image was Sora with two guys in black cloaks one had bandages around his head. Next to the two strange men was a small blond Girl in a white dress. "Hey guys check this out" I click the play button as they gathered around it watching the video play. The girl being the first to talk.

"I'm sorry for this Sora."  
The one with bandages turn to the girl "Now Namine hurry and use the technique like you were taught."  
"Yes Master Ansem." The girl now known as Namine says before muttering soft words and drawing something on a sketch pad which you couldn't hear or see when out of nowhere a clear flower like thing surround Sora and trapping him in what looked like a flower pod. Watching as Sora puts his hands against the surface trying to get out but soon after looks at the girl and Seeing her mouth 'Don't worry Sora it will be alright' As Sora falls into what looks like a deep sleep.  
Namine turns the second guy and asking "Xemnas are you sure we have to do this won't it be better if he kept his memories?"  
Xemnas looking at the girl smiling "Just listen to master Ansem, he does know what he is doing" before turning back to the computer he was at while Ansem looks at Namine "My dear Namine, you and I both know he was having too many things holding back his potential…"  
"but there his friends must we really try and turn him into a blank shell just so you can have a better fighter." Namine cuts in.  
"Now, now Namine you know that I am merely looking out for their best interest of the world's beside as a servant of the worlds it is my duty to make sure our weapon is in top shape and not too soft. With him as he currently is with this notion of friendship-  
Unable to contain my anger I summon the keyblade and start smashing at the computers until there was no way anyone could fix them ever. 'How dare they treat someone as sweet as Sora like he is nothing but a weapon to use at will!?' I thought gritting my teeth together before turning to the others seeing their shocked and angry looks too; it was how Sora looked though that upset me the most. He looked mad, hurt and sad with teary eyes.  
I wrap my arms around his lithe waist before I whisper in his ear "Hey? Don't listen to that okay? You are Sora and you are most certainly not a just some weapon. Those two guys were wrong when they said that. I know for a fact you are not a weapon. You are so kind and caring about people no matter what and you helped us even when you didn't have to."  
Getting a small smile from Sora I smile back only to jump back to reality as Sora say we should get moving. So we head to the other door and go into a room with the pods in it. I notice that they looked as though they were opening up.   
Hayner walked over to the one with occupying a duck while Sora tried waking up the dog like person he called Goofy "hey goofy wake up come on we got to get out of here."   
Watching as Goofy open his eyes. "Gosh hey Sora? Is it that late already? Is it time for breakfast?"  
"OW! Hey don't hit me! I had to wake you up for Sora."  
Looking over Hayner seeing him holding his head while the duck was holding out a staff. I just turned to Sora as he laughs at Hayner and Donald arguing about Donald being woken up for no reason.  
I couldn't help but ask "Is he always this cranky waking up?"  
Sora looks at me laughing before he calms down and shakes he head "Not really. He just gets really crabby in general at times. Though he can be very short tempered but he is really nice when you get used to him."

Sora's pov.

After introducing everyone I look at Goofy remembering about wanting to ask a question that was on his mind "Hey Goofy? Do you have a clue why it is Roxas is able to use the keyblade?"  
Goofy scratches his chin before saying "Gosh Sora, I don't know. Maybe the King might know about it."  
Donald’s hits Goofy on the head shouting "Of course the king would know. As soon as we find the King we can ask till then let's get out of here."

Outside the mansion

After watching Roxas and Hayner train for a while and getting taught how to play myself we decided to head back to town to do a few jobs to get the money for tomorrow’s trip to Sunset station. Maybe even to get enough to go to the beach later today.

Time skip

Walking around market town me and Roxas stated odd job to save up money to go to the beach, have a snake and be able to sunset station tomorrow. So Far we were doing great I had just reach 2030 and Roxas got 2100 before we decided to stop  
"I think this should be enough to afford everything we need don't you?" Roxas asked me smiling.  
Smile back at him I say "Yeah, our munny combined we have 4130. Plus what then there is the amount that the others get so I say we are all set. Do you want to walk around and wait for the others to get here?" I ask shyly at the end.  
"Sure, now then let see if I can't teach you a thing or two about skateboarding. Just don’t blame me if I'm bad at teaching."  
About five minutes after showing the basic it takes another half an hour before I can do some simple tricks without falling. Though I can't help but blush when I get a compliment from Roxas. 'I think I have a crush on Roxas but how do I tell him. I mean what if he doesn't like me back' I thought sighing 'Well I will try and ask him later tomorrow. I should probably wait until after the competition though that way I don't distract him.'  
I snap out of my thoughts when a hand waves in my face. I look up to see Roxas looking at me with concern "Hey you okay? You seem lost in thought?”  
“Sorry I…I just have a lot on my mind is all.” I said sighing giving him a weak smile.  
“If this has anything to do with what was on that video at the mansion just remember you are not a weapon and no matter what you will always be Sora to me. I care about you okay?"  
I smile at him feeling a little better even if that wasn’t my only thoughts bugging me. "Thanks Roxas that means a lot to me."

Another time skip Roxas pov.  
Finally the morning of the Struggle competition! I was just so excited. I know it is going to be a good day I can feel it. Of course it could also be due to the fact that my mom somehow managed to get Sora into a waitress outfit this morning. Thankfully I didn't get a nosebleed when I saw it otherwise Sora will think I'm a pervert which I am even starting to think is true.   
Meeting the others at the arena with Sora I kept thinking 'I hope I do well. Maybe I will be able to impress Sora. Then again knowing Sora he will probably be proud no matter what anyways.' The only thing that stinks right now is listening to the rules that I have heard a hundred times already. When the guy finishes talking to all the contestants me and Hayner turn toward around to see Sora and the others walking towards us.  
Sora walks up and shakes Hayner’s hand before hugging me. "Good luck out there Roxas, you too Hayner."  
Smiling I say "Hey, we got this. After all, we did practice for it for the past two week after all."  
Not noticing as Seifer and his gang walk up to me until I hear his smug voice saying, "You might as well quit while you ahead loser because I'm the one who is going to win."  
However before I could retort back though I notice him look toward Sora looking him up and down "Hey there cutie? What do you say you come hang out with me instead of these bunch of freaks?" Seifer wraps his arm around Sora waist pulling him toward himself which ticks me off to no end.  
I swear I wanted nothing more than to beat him senseless for touch my sweet Sora…and for calling me and my friends freaks of course.  
Sora shoves Seifer away from him. "No thanks. I would rather stay here then be bugged by a jerk like you."  
Seifer just shakes his head saying "Aww don't be like that cutie. You know you want all of this." gesturing to himself.  
Sora rolling his eyes just says "As if."  
Seifer smirks "So you’re a feisty little thing huh? Well we will see about you not want me now wont we angel?" he kisses Sora's cheek before walking to the other side of the arena.  
Sora wipes his cheek with the back of his hand while saying "Ugh what a creep."  
I continue glaring holes at Seifer's back till I hear me and Hayner get called up to the arena. After a while of it soon ends with a score of 140 to 60 and the announcer saying "AND the winner is Roxas."  
Walking over to Hayner's knocked out form I kneel down and pat his face to wake him up.  
He groans before asking "ngg…what happened?"  
"You lost, but, you did a good job almost had me with a couple of those swings." I say smiling at him helping him up and out of the arena.  
"Man I can't believe I lost." He groans before getting up and going to sit on the bench next to Olette who hugs him.  
"Sorry about the loss Hayner. Maybe you will get it next time." Sora says to him smiling.  
Shrugging he say, "Maybe."  
"Hey? I’m sure you can get it next time besides Roxas can still win this."  
Hayner looks up at me "Yeah you right.” He then looks at me before continuing, “You better win for us or I'm dying your hair so it is covered in pink and blue stripes." He half joke half serious.  
“Oh and don’t forget to add sparkles in his hair.” Pence add on.  
Sora smiles before turning towards me and hug me saying "Oh by the way congratulations on the win Roxas."  
I laugh happy with the attention from him before saying "I'm not the champion yet Sora but thanks."  
Noticing the glare from Seifer over Sora's shoulder directed at me now since Sora is in my arms now. I couldn't help but feel smug satisfaction before turning back to Sora.  
While we got lost in a conversation we missed the match between Vivi and Seifer. We only noticing it was over when they announced Vivi the winner.  
I Look at Sora and the others confused before asking "hey? What happened? What did we miss?"  
Hayner being the first to come out of his shock said "Man! Vivi just whooped Seifer's butt and I mean good."  
I turn to look at the arena to watch just as Seifer goes up to the judge saying he's out making Hayner in 3rd place, but, before I can say anything though I was called up to the arena again to face Vivi. Which he was in fact difficult at first and the hit to the stomach knocked me back but with the cheering from my friends and Sora and yelling from Donald. I was finally able to win the match when something weird happened all of a sudden thing went quiet. Looking around to see what was happing only to find everyone except for my group of friends and Sora were frozen. Even Donald and Goofy were frozen  
"What the-…hey Sora do you know what going on?" I asked looking at Sora only to see him shrug looking just as confused as I feel but he looked alert as well.  
"Sorry, I wish I did but I don't."  
But before I could say anything back a tall guy with wild red hair and green tear marks on his face wearing a black cloak came out of a black portal.  
"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas just can't stay out of trouble can you? Oh and look Sora is with you as well."  
"What are you talking about and who are you?" I ask him irritated and confused.  
He looks at me with a smile "The names Axel. A. X. E. L. got it memorized."  
I could already tell this guy was a headache waiting to happen.  
"You see I need that little cutie over there." Pointing at Sora "Wasn't supposed to be out and about right now and it is my job to bring him back."  
Summoning the Keyblade I say "Over my dead body." I jump in front of Sora blocking from view.  
Axel sigh "I didn't want to have to fight you but I will."  
Fighting him had to be the hardest fight in my life and his fire techniques didn't help either but I can't keep just blocking so I charge forward and slash horizontally and get him in the stomach and go to attack again only to be stopped by a voice.  
"Stop this at once."  
I turn to the voice only to see the guy named Ansem  
"Axel get back to the base. There is nothing we can here right now that Namine has gone missing."  
Axel protesting goes "But wouldn't it be best to grab him now instead of waiting to get him when we find Namine?"  
"No we will wait. Besides he is of no treat as of yet to us. We will have what we need soon."  
Axel says "Fine..." before turning to us "Consider yourselves fortunate for now. Next you might not be so lucky."  
He turns and walks toward to black portal he came in while Ansem Follows.  
I tried to attack only for it to be too late and slash though the portal.  
‘Damn it why can't they just leave him alone.’ I thought sighing in irritation before putting the keyblade back. ‘I promise you Sora myself no matter what I will protect you.’ My fist clench as everything starts to go back to normal.   
The announcer then yells "And the winner is Roxas!" Snapping me out of my musings I look at him  
"Hey, you might not want to be zoning out kid. Especially in the next match." He said to me after that which I only nod to before waiting on the last match to begin.  
The match did not take too long though I got to admit he was tough but a seemed little arrogant with his steps. It ends with the announcer saying,  
"Announcing the Campion of the Struggle competition Roxas" passing me the trophy as the crowd goes wild.  
But at this point the only on I can notice I Sora smiling and cheering me on. 'Well it might have had some bumps but today was still a good day. Now all I need to do is just tell Sora how I feel.'

Time skip

I sit on the by the edge of the clock tower after giving three of the four little orbs out to Pence, Hayner and Olette. I sit back down to enjoy the sunset or at least tries to but with so much on his mind. I try to relax can't plus with Sora sitting right next to me is not helping my nerves.  
"It is so beautiful up here…Thank you Roxas…for showing me this."  
I look at Sora as he say's this noticing the sunset making it seem like Sora is truly glowing. ‘Wow…how can someone look so much like a perfect angel.’  
"Yeah…. beautiful." I murmur still looking at Sora. I barely even hear as our friends leave but I give a quick "goodbye." Soon there is just me and Sora here…alone…oh boy.  
When Sora starts to get up saying "Well um we should think about head back to your house soon too Roxas"  
Grabbing his hand I decide to finally say something, "Sora wait! I-I…there is something I want to tell you."  
I Move us so we both facing each other I place my hand on his cheek cupping it "Listen Sora I know we only met a few day ago. It might even sound silly but I can't get you out of my mind and I don't even want to. Being with you makes me feel so happy and as I said before I know we haven't known each other long. Sora I love you I do. Sora, would do anything for you. What I want to know though is do you love me too?"  
Watching as Sora's face light up with a breath taking smile his cheeks flushed red I watch as he says, "I love you too Roxas. I wanted to tell you after the competition but with everything that happened. I didn't find the right time and I was nervous that you wouldn’t like me back."  
Leaning close to me he presses his lips against mine wrapping his arms around my neck. I move my arms around his slim waist as I deepened the kiss pressing him up against a column enjoying the slight moan I got in response. Running my tongue along his lips asking in silence for permission. He opened his mouth I couldn't help but notice how sweet he tasted almost like strawberries and pineapples. All too soon we a battling for dominance as he tilts he head for more access I put one hand of my hands on the back of his neck before pulling back to catch our breath. Looking at Sora flushed and panting with glazed over eyes I pull him in for another kiss this time wining dominance over Sora which he grants me allowing me to explore that sweet mouth of his. Though all too soon the need for air became too great pulling back as we take in much needed air. As much as I would love to just kiss him silly I just put my forehead against his smiling at him.  
"I love you Sora." Pecking his lips with mine softly hugging him close to me.  
He hugs me back smiling "I love you too Roxas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosebud1991 : Till next time  
> Roxas: I still can't believe you wouldn't let me have my Sora  
> Sora: Roxas I'm sure she has a good reason why there is no Lemon here beside you did technically get me in the end  
> Roxas: But I wanted to *whispers something in Sora’s ear making him turn red*  
> Rosebud1991: *watches the walk out the room holding hands* they better be going to their own room. Anyways thanks again to Lilyflower5189 and RoxSor for all the support and I hope everyone like it. Please R&R  
> {Slight side note in this story Sora and Kiari have not drawn the paupo fruit in the cave but their face are still there since they are still close friends}


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosebud1991: Well looks like…
> 
> Roxas: WERE YOU THE LAST FEW OF DAYS
> 
> Rosebud1991: you see two days ago was my little sisters birthday so I was spending some time with her
> 
> Sora: aww that's so sweet. See Roxas she did have a reason for not updating
> 
> Roxas: oh really that was just one of the days what about yesterday
> 
> Rosebud: well you see it is quite simple really…
> 
> Roxas and Sora: …
> 
> Roxas: well are you going to tell us
> 
> Rosebud: I was just thinking up ideas to write first then… I kinda got distracted
> 
> Sora: so you started playing a game didn't you?
> 
> Rosebud: ….maybe
> 
> Roxas: *dangerously calm voice* you mean the reason you were writing was because of a game
> 
> Sora: ROXAS don't fight the author you she has control over this story!
> 
> Roxas: …so what's you point
> 
> Sora: she can make it so you never get a lemon and put you in a dress in front of rabid fan girls
> 
> Roxas: ….Rosebud, have I told you how much I love this story lately ':3
> 
> Rosebud: hmm I guess I can add a lime scene maybe a lemon but don't get your hopes up
> 
> Roxas: *glomps Rosebud* Really! Yes finally getting my Sora *leers at Sora*
> 
> Sora: *watches Roxas with a sweat drop before turning away* Anyways besides that Rosebud1991 Does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.
> 
> All of us: Enjoy and Thanks again RoxSor, Lilyflower5189, and people who read this

Previous

I Move us so we both facing each other I place my hand on his cheek cupping it "Listen Sora I know we only met a few day ago. It might even sound silly but I can't get you out of my mind and I don't even want to. Being with you makes me feel so happy and as I said before I know we haven't known each other long. Sora I love you I do. Sora, would do anything for you. What I want to know though is do you love me too?"  
Watching as Sora's face light up with a breath taking smile his cheeks flushed red I watch as he says, "I love you too Roxas. I wanted to tell you after the competition but with everything that happened. I didn't find the right time and I was nervous that you wouldn’t like me back."  
Leaning close to me he presses his lips against mine wrapping his arms around my neck. I move my arms around his slim waist as I deepened the kiss pressing him up against a column enjoying the slight moan I got in response. Running my tongue along his lips asking in silence for permission. He opened his mouth I couldn't help but notice how sweet he tasted almost like strawberries and pineapples. All too soon we a battling for dominance as he tilts he head for more access I put one hand of my hands on the back of his neck before pulling back to catch our breath. Looking at Sora flushed and panting with glazed over eyes I pull him in for another kiss this time wining dominance over Sora which he grants me allowing me to explore that sweet mouth of his. Though all too soon the need for air became too great pulling back as we take in much needed air. As much as I would love to just kiss him silly I just put my forehead against his smiling at him.  
"I love you Sora." Pecking his lips with mine softly hugging him close to me.  
He hugs me back smiling "I love you too Roxas."

Roxas’s pov.

I opened my eyes groggily the next morning and turned to my side and was greeted by the sight of Sora snuggled up to a pillow. I continued to watch Sora couldn't help but wonder if it is possible to be jealous of a pillow if so I defiantly was.

Sitting up I grumble about "stupid pillows…that should be me he is snuggling up to….well I might as well get him up though we still have the other wonders to check out after all."

Turing back to Sora I place my hand on Sora's shoulder lightly shaking him "Hey Sora, time to get up."

"Five more minutes." Sora murmured causing Roxas to smile lightly

"Sorry Sora, but, we have to get up."

Finally that had Sora sitting up rubbing his eye and yawning like a child not that the over side tea shirt help at all.

I watch Sora with a big dilemma going through my mind. ‘I mean, I could do one of two options. 1) I could do the right thing and get up to do what I have to do for school or 2) take Sora into my arms and make out with him and maybe quite possibly even more than that. hmm option 2 has so much promise' I did not noticing that during my musings Sora had got up and went to take a shower till I heard the door shut causing me to jump in surprise.

 

-Start lime scene-

 

'hmm I wonder if he will get mad if I asked to join him' I thought getting up and grabbing my cloths before going to the bathroom.

I open the bathroom door and walked in as quietly as I could watch Sora through the shower curtain while I strip down to nothing before walking into the shower wrapping my arms around Sora's waist.

I am slightly amused by seeing Sora jump squeaking, "Roxas!"

Moving my mouth near his ear "Hey Sora, I hope you don't mind me joining you? After all I need a shower too and this way we can save on water."

Without waiting for a reply I move my lips to his neck lightly kissing and nipping at it. I couldn't help but smirk at the little mewls coming from those plump pink lips.

"Mmn ah I d-don't mind y y-you joining but we do ah h-have to get clean." Sora manages to get out while panting and stuttering.  
I look at Sora's face still smirking "Well…how about we get dirty then we can clean up after hmm?"

I pull him close so his perfect round ass was pressed against my hard aching member. Delighted at the gasp it drew from him I go start nibbling on the his ear while my left hand moves from around him to play with one of Sora's pink nipples while my other hand moves from his hip to grasp his half hard on.

"Well what do you say hmm? But we don't have to if you don't want, okay?" I ask because no matter how horny I am I don't want to rush him if he is not ready.

Sora sighs before grabbing my hand bringing them to his lips kissing each one before saying "I'm not sure about us going all the way just yet. I mean as great what you are doing feels…I just…I think it is too soon. I don't want to rush things. I-I'm nervous about all this. I mean you're the first person I ever went out with much less kissed."By the time he finishes he is looking down at his feet looking upset.

I turn him to face me putting a couple fingers under his chin lifting it up "Hey? Listen Sora, it is okay. I'm not going to rush you if you're not ready. All that matters is that you know that I love you and I want you to be happy." I say before giving him a peck on the forehead then lightly on his lips.

Smiles softly towards me "Thank you for understanding. Though there is something that I would like to try." He says looking down shyly.

I Raise one of my eyebrows curiously "What's that Sora?"

Turning bright red Sora glances up at me "Would you mind if I just show you?" he ask in a small whisper that I almost didn’t hear him.

Now I was beyond curious "Um sure Sora go for it…"

What I see next though had my eyes almost popping out of their sockets as Sora got down on his knees moving so his face was in front of my hard on. I watched as he gave the head a tentative lick then giving a few more confident licks before he put the full tip in his incredibly hot mouth. I thought I was going to cum just by how hot his tight moist mouth is. I groan watching his head start to bob up and down taking more of me in his sinful mouth though gagging slightly at times.  
“D d-don’t push y yourself to muc-ch.” I groan out cause as good as it feels I don’t want Sora to hurt himself in the process getting a “Hmmm” in response.

Grasping Sora's hair I try and control myself so that I don’t trust deep into that pretty mouth of his but it is proving more difficult. "f-fuck Sora that feels so fucking good."

I take my member from Sora's mouth wanting to try something else and turn of the shower.

Sora looking at me confused asks "Roxas what's wrong? I thought you said it felt good."

"Nothing's wrong it's just I won't last long if I let you continue and I want to try something myself."

Watching Sora nod his head still flushed bright red as I kneel in front of him I reach and grasp his hips and bring him close rubbing their erections together making both groan at the friction it caused. I took a shuddering breath before thrusting lightly against Sora while he thrusts back moaning. Thrust harder and fast against each other till for a few minutes trying to keep the friction going between us.

"Ah R-rox Roxas I'm going to to ah" Sora moan before yelling my name cuming while I follow so after.

–end lime scene-

Pulling Sora close to me we just sit on the shower floor catching our breath. When I finallyget my breathing back to normal I lightly kiss Sora's neck

"Heh that was amazing."

Pulling back to look at me Sora smile

"Yeah it really was but um…we really should probably get clean if we want to make sure the others don't take off on us."

Pouting I look at him "aww I was hoping for we could do that again"

Inwardly smirking when Sora turns bright red sputtering before smacking me in the arm.

"P-pervert!"

“But I’m your pervert.” I said smiling before quickly getting up laughing and finish our shower before I really irritate him.

 

Time skip Soras pov

 

'Man we are so late. The others are probably mad by now.' I thought as me and Roxas run to the usual spot seeing the group outside with their arms crossed I can't help but think 'oh no I wonder if it's too late to turn back and hide' but instead I decide to be brave and face them head on.

Of course the little voice in my head decides to input 'you idiot run the opposite way I don't want to die now.'

I retort with a sharp 'oh be quiet that will make it worse'

sneered back 'oh really and whose fault is that? We would have been there sooner if someone didn’t give in so quickly to teasing?’

'Really we are the same person you know so do you really have to ask? Besides it was your idea to try and go for another round with Roxas in the first place!'

Hearing the voice grumbling about how I'm supposed to be the responsible one and how Roxas is too hot for his own damn good.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed we had reached the other and they were looking at me concerned.

Blushing bright red I look down before saying "Yeah I'm fine. just thinking is all."

Hayner smirks saying "Oh? Does it have anything to do with that hickey on your neck?"

Olette gasps "What!? Roxas how could you!?"

Looking at Roxas as he gulps nervously "Well you see uh we um…"

Was all he say before getting interrupted by Olette "I know what you did! How could you!? I mean come on."

Bringing his hands up to try and defend himself, "Come on Olette I think your overreacting? I mean what I do with my boyfriend is my business."

Olette whines "That not why I'm upset."

I look at her confused "Wait what..."

"I never got to put my match maker plan into action. I mean I had it planned out and everything. I even got a camera too to make a photo book to look back on in the future."

Walking up to her Roxas hug her saying, "Well…maybe you can you it for Pence instead? He can use the help."

Making Pence yell "HEY! WHO SAYS I NEED HELP!?" which causes everyone to laugh.

 

Time skip {sorry ran out of idear outside of the seven wonders search heh heh}

 

We all start walking up to the train station building before suddenly I fall "whoa" thinking 'what the…'

Looking up to see Xemnas "Well, look at what I found again? Seem you keep popping up everywhere." He says yanking my up by the arm than continuing, "heh a toy with so much potential."

Yanking my arm away I yell "I'm no one's toy!"

Chuckling he looks at me and says, "Well see about that. Well I just came to tell you that you shouldn't try and get too comfortable cause as soon as we find that little witch well will be back for you next. " disappearing as quickly as he came laughing.

"Hey Sora you okay!"

Looking toward the entrance I see Roxas looking at me worried.

Running up to him I sigh before I reply "Y-yeah I'm alright"

Roxas pulls my into a tight embrace before pulling back cupping my right cheek in his hand. "Hey listen it is just as you said you are no one's toy so don't let that creep bug you, okay?" He says before kissing me softly on the forehead making me smile.  
'I'm so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend' I though before grabbing his hand and walking into the building and buy our tickets before boarding the train.

Location change

"So…the stairs were a bust there was 17 steps each time."

Sighing I look at Roxas who smiled sheepishly before saying "Well we still have five more to go so who know it could get better."

Tilting my head to the side I ask "so what is next anyways?"

Noticing Roxas blush slightly before clearing his thought and answering "The mystery of the Moans from the Tunnel is next."

I raise an eyebrow at that "The Moans from the Tunnel? Are you sure you're not just trying to hint at something."

I Look skeptical at him and watch as his face become redder and redder before he quickly says "No that's not it at all! I mean not that it doesn’t sound nice or anything! It does but what I mean is that there really are ghostly moans that are occasionally heard coming from within a dark, tunnel which is currently has been closed underneath the city for a while. Unless you want it to be that type of moan." He exclaims while voice cracking every now and then before he composes himself towards the end and starts to leer at me which made me turn as red as a tomato before yelling "Pervert!"

Turning away stomping off to find the tunnel hearing Roxas laugh while telling me to wait up for him.

Reaching the tunnel walking in a way we reached a room with a plat form. Standing on the plat form is Vivi or at least that what I remember what they said his name was at the competition. I walk up to him but just as I'm about to ask what he was doing here two more of him show up. Jumping back and getting into a defense position when they start to attack. Fighting back to back with Roxas against these guys blocking and slashing through as many as I could seem impossible because they just seem to keep popping up. After fifteen minutes of fighting finally it finally stops and we both try and catch our breath.

"Hey Sora? You ready to go?"

Looking at him panting I stood up straight nodding my head. I watch as Roxas goes to take a step only to trip when his pants snag on something causing him falling on top of me knocking me onto the ground. Clenching my eyes shut in pain for a minute before opening my eyes to see Roxas looking down at me.

Roxas pov.

‘Well that could have been better I mean not even a day of being with him and I almost crush him.’ I thought irritated looking down at Sora about to apologize but as I start to I notice footstep coming from the entrance.

Looking up just in time to see Vivi stopping fifteen feet from them looking shocked and uncomfortable which then turned into an awkward silence.

Coughing to clear his through Vivi breaks the silence "I'm sorry for um intruding I was just coming in here to train for the next struggle competition but I'll just leave and um let you two continue what your doing so um yeah…bye!" Quickly turning and racing out of there leaving a two red faced keyblade wielders there.

Looking down at Sora I smile slyly "Well how that don't sound like a bad idea how about we…"

Sora looks at my sternly cutting my off "NO!"

I pout at him before whining, "Come on Sora please?"

"NO!"

Sighing in defeat before I got up before helping Sora get onto his on feet. "Fine I'll wait till later. Just so you though Sora, I look forward to when you are back to being underneath me naked and blushing as I make you writhe in pleasure." I say before quickly running out of there.

I laugh hearing Sora run after me yelling, "ROXAS YOU PEVERT!"

 

Scene change and Sora's Pov

 

Chucking as I walk besides a grumbling Roxas to the waterfall "Hehe, come on it wasn't that bad."

Looking at me Deadpanned Roxas grumbles, "Your only saying that cause you didn't get as many hits as I did.”

Which I had to laugh at cause it was true while checking out the mystery of 'The Friend From Beyond the Wall' Roxas got hit in the head three time the stomach two time between the legs once and one more times in the back while we were leaving. I had got hit once in the stomach and another time in the arm but then again after all the fighting I have I was used to dodging oncoming attacks.

"Cheer up it is just three more to go now and who knows what might happen it could be fun." I chirp happily trying to lighting up his mood.

Finally Roxas sighs before smiling at me "Alright you got a point. Well let's just get to the waterfall and get this over with."

Grabbing my hand he leads me towards the road that I'm guessing lead to the waterfall which I was kinda excited to see since the island I lived on had one two. When we finally stand in front of it and ask looking at the water Roxas comments "Well, so far nothing special has happened yet."

As soon as those words leave his mouth our reflections start to act strange before walking out and turing into shadow like creature "Me and my big mouth."

Rolling my eyes at ‘No kidding. Man it is a good thing I love him so much.’ I snap out of my thoughts though as the shadow me charges into try and hit me. Jumping to the side and spinning around it before I summon the keyblade as Roxas does the same and fights his shadow. Unfortunately as time goes by it seemed like no matter what we were getting nowhere.

"Damn it we got to figure out how to beat these thing but they are literally just like us like they know what we're thinking!" Roxas yells out as were back to back before it hits me 'wait if they are like us then this is just going to drag on forever but if we switch opponents..' cutting that thought short I call out to Roxas while blocking a slash from the side

"Roxas we need to switch opponents now if we want to end this."

Looking at me shocked before nodding looking determined saying "alright let's do this."

Spinning around each other before attacking the shadows my hit getting its chest while Roxas. Before after a few more direct hits the shadow version of Roxas dissipates and only the my own to deal with turning to help Roxas only to see him finish it off with a slash across the chest seeing it flying back to the waterfall before it too dissipates.

Panting to catch our breath before I finally say "Well that was interesting."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something only to get interrupted by Pence yelling "Hey guys did you see anything!"

turning towards the voice we see him running towards us before looking at the waterfall. "Huh all I see is our reflections. Oh! Maybe that what it was all this time. Well that's kind boring. Oh well maybe next thing well get lucky. Well I'm heading to Sunset hill see you there." Pence turns and runs off.

Roxas starts to try and stop him and explain what happened but I cover his mouth and say "Listen, let's keep that between us alright?"

Looking at me confused before asking "What how come?"

"Well whatever it was only happened when it was us so my guess is it had to do with those people in the cloaks and I don't want to get them too deep into this since they can't fight with a keyblade and I don't want to risk them being used against us."

Sighing Roxas add "Yeah you're right but we probably should at least make sure they know to be careful." Nodding our heads at each other we turn and race to catch up to the rest of our friends.

 

Scene change again…

 

"Hey Roxas? What do you think is going to happen this time?" I ask him while he we are walking up the hill while waving at a couple of kids playing on the side of the dirt road.

"I don't know I mean I heard that there is this sack atop of this hill that occasionally moves and hops around. So who know but it could be anything." Roxas says as he continues walking.

"Yeah that's what I heard too." Pence adds cheerfully.

Contemplating on all the possibilities I decide just to wait and see what happens but also keeping my wits about just in case. Finally we decide that me and Roxas will go check this out together of course it took a while with Donald's arguing on wanting to come with but after I tell him and Goofy that I want them to keep an eye out on Hayner, Olette and Pence just in case those guys show up again he finally agreed. After convincing Donald with the help of Goofy, me and Roxas finally split from the group heading towards the top of the hill.

"You have some good friends there Sora. Wanting to come help you out."

Smiling at him I say "Yeah so do you after all it did take a couple minutes of listening to Olette give us a speech on safety first before we could leave." Turning from Roxas as we reached the top not noticing Roxas turn red.

 

Roxas pov

 

Thankfully Sora turned around after mentioning Olette’s safety speech or he would see how red I was blushing.

 

–flashback-

 

Getting stopped by Olette when she grabs my arm "hey remember if you guys run into to any trouble just call out for us okay if you can’t just get out of there."

I smile at her concern. "Don't worry we'll be careful."

Before I can even turn Olette adds "Oh and don't do anything dirty when you're up the either. I don't want to hear you got in trouble because you couldn't keep it in your pants. If you do decide you want to that do it where no one can see you and use protection. Oh before I forget. Don’t forget to take a few photos for me."

Looking at her shocked and red faced "What the heck Olette!? To think I’m the one that gets called a pervert!"

Laughing at my blush before she can say anything else to tease me.

Sora walk up to me asking "Hey! You ready to go? Huh…hey you oaky? Your face is bright red."

Making Olette laugh harder before calming down enough to say "Don't worry about him he is just embarrassed about the safety talk I gave him."

Sora looking confused before I cut in steering him away "Well we better get going to find that six phenomena heh he heh"

 

-end flashback-

 

That was something I didn't want to have to explain. Looking around after I finally stop blushing and notice three trash cans in a triangle around a large sack. Walking up to it before stopping a couple feet before as it starts to bounce around like I heard about.

"Whoa what the…"

Seeing it start to try and take off Sora jumps onto it being bounced around. I can't help but be aroused see him bouncing on it 'Wait! What the!? Stop it right there this is no time to have those kind of thoughts.' Stopping my thoughts there I notice that the sack Sora is on finally stops seemingly worn out.

I walk up to next to him as he get off the sack and stands beside it. We notice it moving again only this time a dog comes out I can't help but say "Really…it was just a dog…this whole time and all it was is a dog playing in a bag?"

Sora hugs it saying "Oh it is so cute! I wonder if he has an owner?"

Shaking my head amused at how cute he looks thinking 'Well as long as he is happy I guess. It is not too bad at least it wasn’t those monsters.'

I let him play with the dog. We watch him finally leave before looking away as our friends show up. Looking at Pence I say "You know, that last wonder…wasn't that wonderful."

Sora looks at me "What are you talking about that dog was so cute! Of course it was wonderful."

Pence quickly add "Don't worry though this last one going to be better. You see there is this rumor about a train with no one on it that leads to nowhere can be seen at sunset from Sunset Hill."

"Well I guess we just got to wait for sunset then."

Walking to where we need to be to spot the train before picking places to sit down and wait for the train. Talking about the things that happened today while me and Sora edit our a bit like we talked about earlier.

 

Time skip

 

Sitting with Sora between my legs and Hayner to the right of me with Olette sitting in his lap protesting about how he should start taking school more seriously and try and do well before kissing each other. Shaking my head I look at pence who is on the other side laughing and teasing them before going red when they mention the girl named Kirin that he has been crushing on since second grade but is too nervous to ask out. I Turn my head from them to the right of my to see Donald yelling at Goofy about not paying attention and falling asleep when Jiminy was talking about the journal he has and how they have to start over because for some reason it was found empty.

Looking forward again I wrap my arms around Sora and place my chin on his left shoulder and ask "Hey you alright? You're being awfully quiet."

Sora turns at me and smile lightly pecking me on the lips before looking back in the direction where the train is supposed to show up. "Yeah..I'm just wondering where my other two friends Kiari and Riku are and if they are alright." He says after a moment of silence.

Hugging him tightly to me I try and reassure him "Hey? I'm sure they are alright. I mean you said before Riku and you used to practice fighting with each other right and how he used to either beat you or you were both evenly matched at times so I'm sure he is okay. As for Kiari she sounds like a strong girl so don't count her out just yet."

Getting a chuckle from him he says, "Yeah your right. Heh she probably hit me on the head for thinking otherwise."

Turning back to watching the entrance where were supposed to see the train before hearing footstep and someone say "Hey what are you Losers doing here?"   
I look over towards the voice only to see it was just Seifer.

Pence jumps in saying "Were waiting to see the ghost train everyone is talking about."

“The ghost train huh? You loser actual believe that?” Seifer said in a smug tone look at all of us before stopping at me and Sora whipping the smirk right off his face. "I heard you were with my angel but I thought it was just a rumor someone made up. I guess I was wrong."

Gritting my teeth together before saying in an irritated tone, "He is not your angel. He happens to be my boyfriend and I would appreciate you stop checking him out."

Seifer walks over to us and smirks before taking Sora’s hand and kissing it.  
Just when I start to protest he interrupts me, "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything to brake you two up. That is not my style…but… just to let you know if you two do slip up I'll be waiting angel." He said before kissing Sora fully on the lips. “Mmmm to bad you’re not mine. I would love to put that sweet moth of your to good use.” 

Before I could do anything he Turns and starts walking away only stopping when Olette asks him to stay and wait for the train with us but he just say that he is not interested it silly story like ghost trains and all that mumbo jumbo while Sora is trying to wipe his mouth clean. We watch him walk away before turning back to the only to see a strange little train coming out.

Quickly we all jump to our feet and run to the railing. "Wow you see that?" Pence asks while Olette and Hayner can only nod their heads shocked while Donald and Goofy are staring at it speechless.

I look at where the driver should be but when seeing no one before it disappears from sight. I ask "Hey did you guys see that? There really was no one driving that thing."

Sora looks at me before turning back letting his hand fall to his side. "Yeah I noticed that? But… there was someone in it though. Hmm I wonder if it was magic or something that is running it."

I look at him confused "Magic?"

He looks at me directly again but before he could say anything Ollete interrupts. "As much as I would like to hear more about it I have to head home so I can finish writing the essay and I don't want to get in trouble for staying out late. Man we finally find something and we can’t even write about it since we have no proof."

"No kidding…well let head out. If I stay out any later my dad will flip. " Hayner says before turning to leave.

Deciding it is best to head home we run to the train to head back to the train.

~Scene change~

After we split up leaving Sora, me, Goofy and Donald to walk back to my and Goofy following me and Sora since the day before they stayed with Pence and his family so they didn't know the way to my home.

When we finally get there I open the door walk to the living room after taking off our shoes or at least the ones wearing shoes did and call out "Mom were home and I brought two more friends, I hope you don't mind them staying the night?"

Mom walks in amused "You know every time you go out lately you bring home strays? First Sora, now you have two more? I swear you get this from you father." She says laughing before turning to the dining room saying "It is a good thing I made a lot of food today."

After eating Donald falling asleep in the chair in the living room while Goofy was passed out on the couch. When Sora and I were heading to my room my mom stops me to talk. I turn and ask Sora to wait in my room for me.

I watch as Sora nods his head turning to walk to my room before looking back to my mom asking, "Something wrong mom?"

Looking at me smiling sadly she says "You're going to be leaving with him when he has to go aren't you?"

"Mom.."

She interrupts me saying, "Don't worry I'm not mad or anything. In fact I think this will be a good thing for you. I want you to be happy and if it is with Sora then I'm okay with that just promise me that you will come and see me now and then, okay?"

I hug my mom with tears in my eyes, "Thanks for everything mom. I love you."

Felling he hug me back before kissing the top of my head saying "I love you too sweetie." Whipping her tears away before continuing, "You know? You should go to bed. Got a big day ahead of you." We hug each other again before going to our own rooms.

I open my bedroom door watching Sora look at me before going up to me hugging me "You know you don't have to come if you want to stay here? I won't force you."

I kiss him before hugging him tight to me. "No I'm going."

Sora tries to pull back and object but I stop him before he can "Listen I know what I'm doing and I know I won't see them as often but it doesn't mean that I will never see them again, okay? So why don't we lay down and sleep okay." I say with a small sincere smile.

I smile at him before picking him up bridal style walking to the bed before laying him down on it then lying next to him. Wrapping my arms around him before pulling him close against my chest feeling his slim arms wrap around me.  
“Alright.” He say looking at me. “There is just one thing now that needs to be done.”  
“Oh and what’s that?” I ask him confused and curious.  
Placing his hand on my face before pulling me into a kiss then before I know it we were frenching. Pulling back for air I look at him with a silly grin on my face.  
“Not that I’m complaining, but, what was that for?” I ask him.  
“ I wanted to get the nasty taste of that guy out of my mouth.” He grumbled while blushing a crimson red.  
I laugh before kissing him goodnight.

 

Train Station next day

 

Walking to the door before getting stopped by a short figure with large round ears Donald and Goofy say "Your Majesty?"

The figure has his back to them a goes "Shhh you gotta board the train and leave now. The train knows the way." Taking something from his robe cloak before continuing "Here Sora here take this it should help get you where you need to go." Throwing a tiny homemade wallet with a crown on front before looking at me "I must ask you to help Sora on his journey he will need it with the people he is going up against and he will need more then Donald and Goofy to help him. Can count on you with this?"

I Nod my head but before I can say anything he takes off.

Donald says "Your majesty.."

"The king…was that really him?"

"I could've been..Yep…I know it was!" Goofy says.

Donald adding jumping excitedly "Now we know he's okay!"

I look to Sora "Wait that was the king?"

Sora smile before nodding enthusiastically and says "But you see the king was locked in the realm of darkness."

Goofy then says "Yup"

Confused I stated "But…he was just here..."

Sora nods his head "Which means if he's here that Riku's here too."

Donald adding "He gotta be."

I look back to Sora and ask "What are we going to do now."

Sora looking at me before saying "Well I want to go look for Riku and help him get back to Kiari after all I did promise I would."

I couldn't help but smile at him "Alright I'll help you look too."

I am almost knocked over when Sora tackle hugs me saying "Thank you so much this means a lot to me."

Laughing I hug him back saying "No problem Sora. You know I would help no matter what after all what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you find you friends?"

Sora kisses me gently before turning to Donald and Goofy asking "What are you two going to do?"

Looking at us funny Goofy says "Gawrsh Sora. DO ya have to ask?"

I can’t helped but laugh with Sora as we look at them.

Donald yells "Hey! What's so funny!?"

"Your face!" Sora says while still giggling.

Watching as Donald and Goofy to look at each other seeing the look on each other's face making them smile before we all start laughing.

Sora calms down and say "C'mon guys let's get going."

We all start running to go into the train station to leave. Sora grabs the tickets from the clerk before turning towards me "You ready?"

Nodding my head we turn and walk to the platform where we see everyone waiting. There is Olette and Hayner holding hands with Pence next to them waving with my mom and a couple feet from her is Seifer and his gang. Walking up to them we get hugs from everyone but Seifer and his gang.

My mom being the first to speak "Well, this is it. My Roxas is going off on his own." Hugging me "Your dad would have been here to see you off if he was here but he sends his love and wanted me to tell you to be careful."

I Smile at that and say, "Tell him I love him when he gets back home and I will miss him. I Love you both." Mom gives me a tight hug which I return.

I then turn and walk up to my three friends I grew up with. "Well? This is it."

Hayner lets go of Olette and ruffles up my hair "You better come back and visit. I don't want to have to try and hunt you down."

Smacking his hand away laughing I reply "Don't worry, I will."

Olette come up next and hugs me "When we see each other again we should go and hang out."

Pence adding with a smile "Yeah and we will all have some sea salt ice cream."

Nodding my head I see Seifer walk up to Sora and say, "Well I guess this is goodbye for now angel. Stay safe you got it?"

Sora nods his head and says "I will, thank you."

Though I'm not to trilled with Seifer hugging my boyfriend I know he won't try anything and not to mention I trust Sora so I don't have anything to worry about.

Snapping out of my thought when Seifer comes up to me while Sora is saying goodbye to the others.

"You better take care of him. If I find out he gets really hurt you'll deal with me got it?"

I glare at him "Of course I will take care of him I love him."

"hn" is all the reply I get before him and his friends take off.

Once on the train we look out the open windows and wave while yelling bye which they return with their own when I hear my mom yell out "Don't you go off getting married without me! I want to be there you know!"

Hearing mine and Sora's friends to laugh and me and Sora to turn bright red before I yell "MOM!" while the train starts taking off.

 

Time skip

 

Walking off the train we look at the tall tower before turning back to see the train vanish Sora says "Ah heh he heh there goes our ride…"

Nervous I ask "Hey Sora? Do you know where we are?"

Sora shakes his head "No I don't. Sorry, this place is new to me but we might as well head inside cause it is the only place I see so far and King wanted us here for a reason right?"

Walking towards the entrance we see a strange looking big guy with horn like ears trying to open the door but failing.

"Hey what's going on?" Donald asks.

The guy laughs "Eh heheh I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is once he's a heartless. He'll do as I say!"

Watching as Sora and Goofy get into battle stance while Donald exclaims "A heartless?"

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a dept to pay. I'm goin' round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Oh why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyways? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

Goofy then say's "You oughta find somethin' nicer to do."

The guy turns toward us "Says who?" before noticing who we were "Wha…AAAH! It's you!"

Donald and Goofy say in unison "Pete!"

The guy now known as Pete says "what are you two nimrods doin' here!?"

Donald stomping his foot on the ground before asking "What are YOU doing here?"

I look at Sora and ask "Do you know him?"

Sora shakes his head "Not me, but these two obviously do and from the looks like it is not good. Hey can you two fill me and Roxas in on how you know this guy?"

Goofy looks at us before saying "His name is Pete and he's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughs out load "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world- no, no, no, no, all worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause uh Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Maleficent…huh." Sora says while nodding towards me, Donald and Goofy before starting to laugh leaving me confused. It took a little while to figure it out before remembering why and start chuckling myself.

Pete huff "Oh! What are you laughing at! Why Maleficent's power is so great-"

Sora interrupts him saying "She's toast."

"HUH!"

Goofy adds "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now."

Pete looking confused "Whaddaya mean!?" before pointing at us exclaiming

"You! So you're the ones that did it!"

Sora just puts his hands behind his head "Well…we might have had something to do with it." giving a sly smile.

Pete looking more angry by the second before yelling "Heartless squad! Round up!" all of a sudden little black creatures which I'm assuming are heartless start popping up. We all then take our weapons and start fighting them until the only one left is Pete.

Throwing a temper Pete says "You just wait! Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!"

Putting our weapons away Sora asks, "So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?"

"Oh! Ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'course he's probably a Heartless by now!"

Donald looking shocked exclaims "Master Yen Sid lives here!?" before turning and running into the tower. Leaving me, Sora and goofy out here with Pete.

Goofy speaks up saying "Yen Sid is the King's teacher!"

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora says while I nod in agreement thinking the same thing. Then all three of us run inside leaving Pete starring in shock and missing him having a temper tantrum.

 

Time skip

 

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald says after stomping his foot down.

Goofy smiles before saying "Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then. Plus we have help from Roxas too."

Sora smiles before looking at the door with a crescent moon above it before opening it up and walking through. Looking as Donald and Goofy go in front of a desk standing up straight while me and Sora look around the room. Stopping just in front of the desk. I Watch then with Sora looking confused as Donald and Goofy bow down before seeing an older Man with a Long Gray beard that slits into two past toward the end Wearing a bright blue robe and a pointed blue hat with yellow stars and crescent moons on it sitting behind the desk.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donalds says still bowing.

Sora waves and says "Hey there!"

Both Donald and Goofy to look at him shocked while I try not to laugh. Donald being the first to talk "Sora! Show some respect!" Sora rubs the back of his head sheepishly making him in my opinion look cute. 

Yen Sid just waves it off. "So, you are Sora and Roxas. Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

Goofy answering "Yes, we did Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yes…the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

Sora looking a little upset just nods his head but I decide to ask later about it when we are alone. "Sora you are the key that connects many possibilities that can change the course of things."

"I'm the key?" Sora questions before he summons the Keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light."

Though Sora nods his head I can't help but be irritated how all this is being placed on Sora's shoulders.

Yen Sid turns to me "Roxas you are the chosen of Destiny. It' is foretold that the one who protects the key to light shall help bring peace to the worlds. I Entrust the key to light to you when you leave here."

I nod my head holding my tongue at being treated like objects.

Yen Sid looks at all of us before nodding and summoning a book with the wave of his hand "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey." Waving his hand again causing the book to turn over and open before lowering his hand making it land on the desk so we can read it. "Study it carefully. Once you have finished we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

I open the book to read with Sora.

 

\- "The Begining."

Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell.

When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts.

Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by the darkness, Friends share the same bonds, though their paths may differ.

When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within

-"Interlude"

A long dream. A sad farewell, hangingin the air in that 'world between'.

What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories.

When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there will be confusion in the end.

-"the Future story"

Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion end? It is different things to different people.

Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed.

Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over... and everything will begin.

{sorry people as much as you probably would like the talk of why the heartless are roaming around I'm skipping it to where the introduce the nobodies since it is getting late. Plus I want to start wrapping this chapter up}

 

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Waving his hand to the side of the room. After a flash of light s figure is standing there which looks like Donald making him squawk indignantly before the figure flashes and turns into the a small heartless. "If one such as you Donald, yields into the darkness in their hearts, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. "

All of us nod our heads while Donald makes and ahhing noise.

"The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then…." Waving his hand again another light pops up next to the Heartless creating the tall white creature we saw in Twilight town. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will be they evil or good becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own."

Watching as the Heartless beside it disappears Yen Sid continues "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away….A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence for you see. Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feeling, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

Sora then says questioning "Nobodies…they don't exist…"

Jumping as two more or the white creatures show up. "Now then…the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. On your journey you will meet an alarming number of dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm" as the dusks disappear Yen Sid continues "Still, they are nothing but empty shell, destined to return to darkness. But- " Bringing forth images of the people in black cloaks but unlike them you can't see their faces. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser nobodies.

~TimeSkip~

"Well that was nice of the fairies to give you that orb giving you the ability to use to Keyblades and magic." Sora says as we walk outside. Nodding my head before seeing this big spaceship looking thing "whoa are we taking this!?" I ask excited.

Sora laughs before saying "yup this this a gummy ship though you're lucky."

Confused I ask "Why is that?"

"Well this one is bigger than our last ship."

Walking into the ship we start exploring finding a control room of course, two bed rooms one with two beds while the other had one large bed which me and Sora claimed immediately, then there was a bathroom and last but not least a kitchen. "Wow this is defiantly much better than the last one. Our last one didn't have a bathroom so you had to hold it in till we get to another world to go. This one loos to have everything we need." Sora mentions to me making me grateful for the ship Yen Sid gave us.

I look at Sora to ask him a question "Hey Sora where are we going next?" Sora looks thoughtful before saying "I'm not sure but we can go to the control room and see what worlds are available?"

Raising an eyebrow "Available? What do you mean?"

"Well you see I don't know what world will show. I mean it could be like the journal and some might not show up. We will know when we go and look."

Nodding me head I smile "Yeah…I understand."

Sora smiles back "Good."

I walk up to him and take him into my arms before passionately kiss him. Sora wraps his arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

Needing to say something I pull back "Hey Sora, listen…no matter what world we are in remember I love you and I will always protect you okay. "

Sora smiling at me blushing "I love you too. Oh and just so you know…I will protect you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosebud: Well so far this is the longest chapter I wrote
> 
> Sora: *nods head* yeah I like how detailed the conversation with Pete and Yen Sid were
> 
> Roxas: While I didn't like the touch feely moment with Seifer I thought it was pretty good
> 
> Hayner: Yeah me too and I think it is about time you showing more of how me and Olette are a couple
> 
> Rosebud: Okay one when did you get here and two it is not my fault if people don't get the hints I was dropping in the first two chapters about you two being a couple.
> 
> Olette: Don't mind him we know it is not your fault if people don't see it when you’re hinting it some would rather it be completely out there. Anyways as for the first question we showed up when you got distracted by the Heartless plushy Sora gave you *walks away when Roxas and Hayner decide to Struggle practice in the house deciding to help Sora try and get them to stop*
> 
> Rosebud: Well then while I go stop them from destroying my home I would like to say I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think so far and any suggestions are welcome on what you think should happen next thank you :D *quickly turns and runs after Roxas and Hayner yelling "you better not brake anything"*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video telling
> 
> Rosebud1991: Well were back
> 
> Roxas: Yeah but that still doesn't mean you own kingdom hearts you know
> 
> Rosebud1991: I know I don't…..but….I own this story so you better watch it buddy or I will make sure Sora ends up with Seifer
> 
> Roxas: NO! Don't do that I'm sorry
> 
> Sora: Wah…wait I thought you liked me?
> 
> Rosebud1991: Of course I like you Sora
> 
> Sora: Then why would you say you are going to give me to that perverted jerk?
> 
> Rosebud1991: ….your right…I'm sorry Sora
> 
> Sora: I forgive you
> 
> Rosebud1991: 
> 
> Roxas: So does that mean I can still keep my Sora
> 
> Rosebud1991 and Sora: ….
> 
> Sora: You know what Rosebud1991 lets just get to the chapter
> 
> {warning some conversations will be just them saying what it is in the game if you played it you will know who said what oh and when it comes to the organization and Roxas the only reason they know him is because he was the backup plan incase Sora failed.}

I look at Sora to ask him a question "Hey Sora where are we going next?" Sora looks thoughtful before saying "I'm not sure but we can go to the control room and see what worlds are available?"

Raising an eyebrow "Available? What do you mean?"

"Well you see I don't know what world will show. I mean it could be like the journal and some might not show up. We will know when we go and look."

Nodding me head I smile "Yeah…I understand."

Sora smiles back "Good."

I walk up to him and take him into my arms before passionately kiss him. Sora wraps his arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

Needing to say something I pull back "Hey Sora, listen…no matter what world we are in remember I love you and I will always protect you okay. "

Sora smiling at me blushing "I love you too. Oh and just so you know…I will protect you too."

 

Currently Sora's pov

 

Walking into the control room of the ship with Roxas after our talk about where we are going I ended up telling Roxas about what happened after I woke up and what Namine had said to me. Though he was slightly upset I didn't tell him before he understood when I told him I didn't want to make him uncomfortable or pressured into helping me. After all having can you imagine someone you don't know go up to you and tell you a girl told them that they had to go to you so that they would be able to get their memories back and that you are to help them with a journey They're going on. 'Yeah that don't sound crazy one bit' I thought sarcastically. Finally reaching the control room I noticing Donald at the control while Goofy was getting up the Navigational system. "Hey Goofy, where are we heading?" I ask tilting my head curiously.

"That's no good…" Donald say's shaking his head not hearing my question.

Roxas and I look at each other briefly before Roxas deciding to ask Donald.

"What's not good exactly?"

"There's only one world showing up." Donald reply's crossing his arms.

"Only one!" I exclaim with Roxas.

"Wait! I think it's a world we know! Well except for Roxas that is." Goofy say smiling.

 

~Scene Change~

 

Running up to the ledge seeing a Castle with machinery that gave it a warped look. Looking at it for a couple minutes I finally say "It's Hollow Bastion!"

"Gawrsh, it looks kind different now."

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay."

"Leon and the gang?" Roxas looks at me confused "Who are they?"

I smile at him "Well there is Leon, Aerith, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Cloud Strife, and Merlin. There just a few of our friends that are here. Well most except Cloud he is usually traveling too but who know we might see him here." Roxas nods his head in understanding but just as he is about to say something Goofy interrupts.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

Deciding to go we head towards the stair that lead to another part of to see a market place so we end up splitting into two groups. I was with Roxas while Donald and Goofy were the other. Checking the stores and getting a few things. I got a couple of abilities rings and Roxas some two.

"Thanks for the rings and all Sora, but, you didn't have to do that you know."

"I know that. I wanted to. Besides they will help you so it is not like I wasted any munny or anything."

"Alright but just so you know I'm going to get you some things too"

I smile at him before we join the others. It didn't take long to find them though and I tell them "We should probably get going and find Leon and the gang." 

After they nod their heads we start to go up towards another set off stair only to see a large Freezer with its door open with a duck that almost looks like Donald in a fancy suit with a cain on the left side. On the right was a moogle and another item shop. I walk up towards the duck in the suit. Donald stomps his foot exclaiming "Uncle Scrooge!"

"Er, uncle?"

Goofy turns towards Sora saying "He's Donalds uncle- a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummy Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system."

"A transit system!" Donalds yells out at Goofy.

"What's all the racket?" the duck now known as Scrooge asks before turning around and before going "Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge."

"Ah, if only I were…I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I got it right…" taking a few licks of the pop in his hand before scrunching up his face "Terrible…!"

I ask "Hey do you happen to know where Leon and the gang are?"

"Leon and the others are in the borough. They went to Merlin's house."

"Thank you."

"No problem boys."

 

Scene change Roxas

 

Walking out from under a bridge we stop when these strange blue things pop up. "Hey, what's going on?" Donald asks.

Hearing a female voice say "That's the town's defense mechanism." I look around before stopping at a girl standing on a tall brick structure.

"Yuffie!" Sora calls out smiling.

Yuffie smiles back and waves before her smile disappears and she yells out "Look out!"

Looking around just as to seeing Sora block an attack from a dusk before I take out my own keyblade as we get surrounded by five dusk. Taking out the nearest dusk before going to the next one and knocking it into another dusk knocking them to the ground before Goofy crushes them with his shield. Donald continues to attack the other one with lighting attacks while Sora takes out the last a vertical slash to the chest.

"Hey, you guys!" Jumping down from the brick ledge and landing in front of us "I see you're still in top form."

Sora laughs a bit before crossing his arms over his chest. "What'd you expect?" trying to look tough but only making me chuckle at how cute he was being before he continues with "Looks like you're doing okay."   
Looking at the girl closely I notice she is about our height with short black straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She had tan shorts and a short black tank top with white flowers designs and a black vest with a hood in it. Long black socks that went past her knees and brown boots that went below the knees and a white wrist guard on her right wrist with a black fingerless glove on her left wrist that went almost to her elbow.

Yuffie puts her hands on her hips "Well, what did YOU expect?"

"How are the others?" Donald asked.

"Great!"

"Hey, Yuffie? Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asks looking at Yuffie.

"Nope. But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. see you guys have a new guy with you."

Sora smiles at me before looking back at Yuffie and makes a dramatic pose "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" making Donald and Goofy laugh before Sora adds.

"Oh, yeah and this is Roxas. Roxas this is the amazing ninja Yuffie."

I walk up to Sora wrapping an arm around his waist smiling "Nice to meet you Yuffie."

Yuffie looks between me and Sora shocked "Wait…are you two…"

"A couple?" I ask Yuffie smiling watching as she nods her head "Yup we are."

Before you know it we are glomped by Yuffie "Oh you two look so cute together!" pulling away looking at me. "But you know Leon will question you along with Cid. They are pretty protective of Sora here. Not that I'm not so just warning you if you hurt Sora in any way I will make you my practice dummy for my ninja stars." Making a point to show the very sharp star shaped weapons.

Gulping I nod my head. "Don't worry I would never hurt Sora. I love him too much to hurt him." Tightly hugging Sora close to me.

Yuffie nods before running off to the right heading towards the corner before turning around "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. Come on!" before turning and running of.

We run after her occasionally stopping and fighting a few heartless before we reach a House with boarded up windows and following yuffie insides. Once inside Yuffie turns to us smiling "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

Looking around and seeing three others in the room. One was blond and blue eyes typing away on the computer. The one on the computer had a white tee shirt, what looked to be a necklace of some sort and a orange wrap like thing around his waist. He also had blue jeans and what looked like gray shoes. The Girl on the left of him green eyes and brown hair in a braid with a pink ribbon holding it together while two separate pieces of hair hung loosely by her ears and not including her bangs. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with red outline on the top and with a red sting that goes around the neck and bow at the front. There was also red on the sides of the shirt that goes around the back and goes from where the ribs are and goes to the bottom of the shirt except a margarine stipe of white in front. She also had a pink and white layered skirt that went below her knees and mid-calf brown boots. While the Guy on the right of the Blond guy had unruly brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a V-neck white shirt, black leather pants with three interconnecting belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. Finally noticing us The girl with brown hair says smiling "We missed you!"

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." The blond says jokingly.

The guy with the brown unruly hair just says with his arms crossed still "I knew it."

Walking up towards them Sora speaks first "Knew what?"

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

Donald and Goofy looking startled while Sora looks at me.

Goofy then speaking "You…remembered?"

"Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!? Thanks!" Donald exclaims upset.

"So Where've you guys been all this time?"

"We were sleepin'."

"Where? In cold storage?"

Before they say anything to retort both Donald and Goofy turn to Sora remembering something "Hey Sora ain't you upset to about them not rembering?" they ask together after noticing his lack of comment.

Sora rubs the back of his head sheepishly "Well would be hypocritical to be mad at them forgetting when I forgot as well.”  
“What!? You forgot!?” Donald yelled stomping his foot before continuing, “How could you forget!?”  
“Well, you see…it is kind of complicated but I can try and explain everything. But before I start on the explanation I would like everyone to meet Roxas. Roxas this is Cid, Aerith and Leon." Gesturing to the blonde first then the brunet girl and lastly the brown haired guy. 

"Guys this is Roxas."

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you." the girl known as Aerith says sweetly.

"Yo." Cid simply greets.

"Hey, Let's hope you can fight well." Leon finally says after he stared at me silently assessing me. Before I can say anything he turns back to Sora "Okay, what is it you have to explain?"

"Well you see as I said it is kinda hard to explain but, when I woke up I was in this pod. I couldn't remember how I got there or where I was. I couldn’t even remember what my name was, but, in the room I was in there was girl. She told me her name was Namine and that my name is Sora. I asked he where I was and found out I was in a place called Twilight town…"

Leon interrupts "Wait… hold on…you forgot everything? Not just us but even your name. Secondly did she know why you were in a pod in the first place? What happened?"

"Yeah I did forget everything but Namine explain some things to me. Like I said she told me my name and that I was in Twilight town. She even got met these cloths I have now since the one I had were too small." Sora explained. "Anyways she talked to me for a while but said she couldn't stay long but before she left she gave me an ability. One which allows me to use two Keyblades. The last thing she told me I would need to get the rest of my memories with the help of Roxas here. When I walked out of the room I was in I saw Donald and Goofy were in Pods too but they were different than the one I was in. I found out that we were in the basement of an old mansion in the Woods of Twilight town. Well anyway…I left the mansion because I couldn't do anything to help Goofy and Donald at the time. Even if I couldn't remember them I felt I had to help them. So I left the mansion to find something or someone to help and I ended up running into Roxas and his friends practicing for a Struggle Competition. From there they helped me get my memories back and helped me get Donald and Goofy free."

Leon looked at Sora "Though that is useful that you can now use two Keyblades…that still doesn't explain why you were in the pods in the first place or what happened to your memories."

"When me, Sora and my friends went back to the mansion to help him save Donald and Goofy in the basement we found something. In the basement there was a computer on. When we went up to it we saw it had a video up of some sort up."

Leon raised an eyebrow at that just as a tall blond tattered red cloak with dark blue pants and a shirt and brown boots. The outfit features many crossing belts as well as gloves, the left of which has golden trimmings, almost like a claw. There is also a demonic black wing protruding from his left shoulder. The blond guy looks at me before turning to Sora.

"Hey Sora, who is the new guy?"

Sora smiles "Hey Cloud. I'd like you to meet Roxas. Roxas this is Cloud."

We start filling Cloud in on what we were just discussing and when we caught him up to speed he turned to look at me "What about in the video? Did it give any information on what happened to Sora?"

I nod my head gritting my teeth before answering "Yeah it did." Before handing them a cd which they put into the computer Cid was at. I turned away from it not needing to see it a second time.

 

"I'm sorry for this Sora."  
The one with bandages turn to the girl "Now Namine hurry and use the technique like you were taught."  
"Yes Master Ansem." The girl now known as Namine says before muttering soft words and drawing something on a sketch pad which you couldn't hear or see when out of nowhere a clear flower like thing surround Sora and trapping him in what looked like a flower pod. Watching as Sora puts his hands against the surface trying to get out but soon after looks at the girl and Seeing her mouth 'Don't worry Sora it will be alright' As Sora falls into what looks like a deep sleep.  
Namine turns the second guy and asking "Xemnas are you sure we have to do this won't it be better if he kept his memories?"  
Xemnas looking at the girl smiling "Just listen to master Ansem, he does know what he is doing" before turning back to the computer he was at while Ansem looks at Namine "My dear Namine, you and I both know he was having too many things holding back his potential…"  
"but there his friends must we really try and turn him into a blank shell just so you can have a better fighter." Namine cuts in.  
"Now, now Namine you know that I am merely looking out for their best interest of the world's beside as a servant of the worlds it is my duty to make sure our weapon is in top shape and not too soft. With him as he currently is with this notion of friendship-

"That is what as far as it got before the computer was destroyed." I finish saying before I turn towards the others. Goofy and Aerith had shocked faces. While Donald and Yuffie were jumping around shouting about what they will do if they ever see those guys. While Cid and Leon looked pissed about what they just saw and heard I would have to say that it seemed as though Cloud was the angriest besides me. Though it is hard to tell by his neutral facial expression I could see it in his eyes.

"Those bastards if I see them I swear I will kill them." Leon fumes punching the closet wall. Cloud nods in agreement before heading over to Sora.

"Sora… there is something that I need to talk to you about outside." Cloud says while Sora just nods his head. Just as me, Donald and Goofy go to follow Cloud turns to us "I meant alone." 

I look toward Sora and watch as he nods his head so I decide to stay and get to know these guys. Turning toward Leon and them after Sora leaves with Cloud I notice everyone slowly starting to calm down.

Leon then turns to me before asking in a tight voice "What is your relationship to Sora?" 

I answer him honestly "I'm his boyfriend." 

Leon raises an eyebrow at that before going back to looking neutral and turning to Donald and Goofy for confirmation. Both of them turn to Leon before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yup he an' Sora got together after they had help Donald and me out of them there pods." Goofy says.

Leon looks at them before turning back to me "Listen I don't know you, but I know Sora. He is a good kid with a bright head on his shoulders. So will I don’t trust you I will trust his choose for being with you." he said before his eyes turned as cold as steal before continuing while taking out his Gunblade "But, If you hurt Sora I will not show you any mercy. The kid is like a little brother to me."

I nod my head in determination "I promise I would never hurt Sora. As I told Yuffie earlier, I love Sora too much to ever even think about hurting him."

Yuffie jumping into the conversation add "Yeah Squall he did say that to me. I trust the kid will keep his word. I mean he seems honest enough."

I look from Yuffie to Leon Confused "Squall? But I thought your name was Leon? Is that a last name or something?"

Leon sigh agitated while rubbing his temples "How many times have I told you Yuffie its Leon not Squall." Which only makes her laugh.

"No matter what you say you're still Squall to me." Yuffie says Laughing making the others laugh as with her. Well…except me and Leon of course.

He must have noticed me still looking confused because the Leon adds "I changed my name after the heartless showed up and destroyed my world." I nod my head in understanding while wondering how Sora is.

 

Sora's pov

 

Walking outside with Cloud to the farthest wall before he turns to me and Sighs. "I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now Sora but I was hoping I could have don’t this when the fighting was over though it seem I should tell you know after recent events. I'm sorry I wasn't around to help. If I had been there I would have stopped them"

I look at him "Yeah I know. I don't want you to blame yourself though. You didn't know about it after all so there is no reason to beat yourself up okay." I say to reassure him that I don't blame him for what had happened to me.

Cloud smiles one of his rare genuine smiles "Sora you're really a good kid you know that. Sometimes too good." I open my mouth to ask what he mean but he continues "Sora the reason why I brought you out here is to tell you the truth yourself and about your real family."

"Cloud, what do you mean? What truth about my family?"

Cloud sigh "I need you to listen to me and not interrupt until I finish. Can you do that for me?"

I nod my head still wondering what my family could be hiding that Cloud knows about before looking at him determinedly "Okay…I promise."

Looking at my face to see if I really mean it before nodding his head "For one thing… the family you have been living with are not your biological family." He stops to see if I understood what he said. I look at him confused but decide to stay quiet and let him explain. "You were brought to Destiny Island and adopted by the couple you knew as your parents when you were only four years old just a year after your real parents were killed. I know this is hard to take in but it is the truth. I was the one to bring you there. But I guess I should explain to you why I know about the death of your real parents and how I know you? I need you to know that I wouldn't lie about what I'm telling you and what I am about to say.

I look at him smiling "I…it's a lot to take in but..." Sighing "I trust you and I know you would never lie about something as important as this."

Cloud ruffles my hair "Thanks Sora…that means a lot. I will start off with how I know you okay?"

I nod my head just listening "Sora you're real name is Sora Strife and I know this because you are my baby brother. I didn't know about you or our family until you were about one years old due to the fact that I was a away on duty at the time as a soildier." Putting his hands on my shoulders before continuing "When I found out about you I promised myself I would do whatever I could to protect you. Now I will admit I was upset that I didn't know about you until you were one. I was mad at our parents for not keeping me but I could never be mad at you. When I came home I remember seeing you for the first time and thinking how small and defenseless you were. I just couldn't be mad anymore. So I ended up staying home and keeping an eye on you. Teaching you how to walk, talk, read and write. You used to call me nee chan. When you turned three I brought you out to go get ice cream but when we got back I found our parents were dead. They had been beating and shot. From what it seems is they were after something our father owned. For the next year I kept traveling from place to place with you. I ended up finding out we both ended up being exposed to Mako."

I tilt my head in confusion "Cloud what is Mako?"

"Mako may be considered a real-life equivalent for oil. People who have had prolonged exposure to Mako are identified by a glow in their eyes, referred to as Mako Eyes. When I found out about it I brought you to Destiny Island to keep you safe from people who might want to use you.”   
“Use me for what?”

“People who have been exposed have other symptoms other beside their eyes. They become more agile, faster and stronger than before. Not all is known about all the affects it has but if I find out more I will tell you. I just wanted you to at least know the truth about everything before you had to leave."

I quickly hug him "I know that this probably wasn't the easiest for you to talk about but…thank you for telling me Clo…Cloud-nee." I say to him with a smile. I notice him looking at me shocked before smiling and hugging me back.

"Alrighty Sor-Chan, you should head back in there." He says before ruffling my hair and then turning to leave.

"You're leaving now?" I asked tilting my head. I watch as he turns to look at me.

"Sorry, I have to take care of a few things but we will see each other again…before I forget." I watch as Cloud walks into the house wondering what he has to do before seeing him coming back out after a few minutes "There now that I took care of that I better go. Don't forget to use protect when you and that little boyfriend yours decide to do it."

Turning bright red I yell out "Cloud-Nee!" only to hear him laughing as he walks away. I am left there blushing bright red before huffing and heading back into the house.

Roxas pov.

After a while of waiting for Sora I notice the door opening reviling Cloud walking in alone. 

"Hey where is Sora?"

Cloud looks at me before saying "He is still outside but I have to head back out there in a bit. I just want to know what your intentions are with Sora?"

I look at him with determination getting used to being asked this. "He is my boyfriend and I love him. Why? Do you love Sora or something?"

Cloud snorts "Yeah in fact I do love him. Just more than likely not the way you are thinking." 

Everyone look at Cloud shocked and confused trying to figure out what he could mean.

Leon was the first to ask "What do you mean? How do you love Sora as then?"

Cloud looks at me "He happens to be my little brother.”

“Oh I understand. He is like a brother to me too” Cid adds in.

“I meant that in a literal sense. He really is my baby brother. The only brother by blood I have. So I will only tell you this once you hurt him even if it is just a scratch I will hunt you down. Do you understand?"

Nodding my head in shock and slight fear watching as Cloud leaves.

"Wow. I didn't know they really are brothers." Aerith says in wonder.

Yuffie smiles smugly "Well I knew all along. After all I could see the slight resemblance in appearance and attitude." Leon nods his head smirking slightly.

I turn to the door watching as Sora comes back into the house blushing bright red. "hey Sora you alright your face is pretty red?" 

He only turned redder then before muttering something along the lines of big brothers being too perverted for their own good. Leon obviously heard it all started laughing before calming down.  
"Okay, getting back to business. Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Sora turns to Leon after he stops blushing 

"You mean, like nobodies? And Heartless?"

"that's right!" yuffie says bouncing up and down.

"Sounds like you could use our help."

"Then let's cut to the chase." Leon walk up to stand in front of us "Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora smiles crossing his arms "Like we're gonna say no?"

Leon smirks "hmpt….I forgot who I'm dealing with." He said crossing his own arms looking at us in amusement.

Donald then crosses his arms looking at Leon skeptically "Hey…what do you mean by that?"

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon Compliment.'"

Leon walks to the door opening before turning back toward us "Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see."

Leon walks away but just as he leaves a blue puff of smoke comes up. As the smoke clears up and old man with a long gray beard and long mustache wearing a blue robe and a blue pointed hat the flops at the top. Upon seeing us he goes "Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

"it's Merlin!"

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!"

"Splendid! We'll count on you!"

"Right!"

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?"

"Oh!" Aerith said before pulling out what looks like four cards "Here…they'represents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them." Placing them in our Hands.

I look at the front of the purple and pink card with a castle on front then turn it around and saw my name and above it was more words which I read aloud "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member"

"Membership cards!"

"Kinda cool, huh?"

"Hey, thanks. Leonnn…huh?" Sora looks at the door noticing Leon not the before exclaiming "Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Just a moment, Sora. What about your magic?"

"huh? Oh that's right." Sora looked to be trying to remember.

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" Yuffie exclaims .

"Now what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you and Roxas a few spells. But be careful with them!"

"Thanks Merlin!" I say with Sora noticing we both got the spell 'Blizzard' down packed.

Donald jumps up before saying "To the bailey and fast!" Before running out of the house with us fallowing.

Scene change

Finally getting to the Bailey after fighting some heartless and getting a drive recovery and an ap boost which I gave to Sora even though he protested I first only agreeing when I promised to take the next ones. 

Walking to the through the area before seeing Leon looking out an opening at something. When we get next to him he say "Look at that." 

Looking out we See the part of Bailey under construction be it is surrounded by thousands of heartless. We gasp at the amount in shock before Leon continues "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows- maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except…for that…" then points out in the distance at two dusks heading towards the areas where the heartless are "…and that."

Sora looks at me nodding at each other before turning back to Leon "We'll handle 'em."

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora. Do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy Pete, who's been going around plotting with the heartless." Sora starts to explain.

"But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies." I continue into what he already said.

"And those Organization Xlll guys in charge, too!" Goofy says rubbing his chin.

A voice rang out "You rang?"

Running towards where the voice is before stopping at the outside of the view point hearing the voice say again "You're doing well."

Taking out my keyblade while Sora does the same before asking "Show yourselves!?"

"This calls for a celebration…" before a couple of Dusk's show up. Donald and Goofy goes and charges at them but before we can follow a couple more show up where Leon is standing while me and Sora go after them to help Leon out. After beating them all which was difficult because they kept popping up. We heading back where we were before hearing the voice call out again. "The keyblade…a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more…capable hands…" Getting mad I yell out "Stop hiding you cowards!"

Next thing you know a black figure emerges forming a guy in a black cloak. Watching as his lifts his arms in the air before five more of the show up near him. Goofy shouts out "Organization Xlll!?"

Me and Sora look at each other nodding before turning back to the people in black cloaks. "Good. Now we can settle this!" I say out to them.

"What a shame…And here I thought we could be friends." The first guy says next thing you know they start laughing before disappearing.

"stop!" Donalds yell before trying to run after them only to be blocked by one of the guy from Organization Xlll. "What's the big idear!?"

"Oopsy-daisy!"

"Move!" Donald says. 

{Just so you understand. I know it is sora who says this but I wanted it Donald who says these things. I want Sora to seem more calm. Like how Cloud is you know?}

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"

"I said get outta the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're going to MAKE you move!" I said getting in position to fight.

"See, that would work- if I were just any old dude. 'cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

"Huh tough talk for someone who stood in the sidelines. While his nobody flunkies did the fighting" I said annoyed.

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?" Donald asks.

"As if! Why don't I show you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" he says before vanishing and appearing behind Sora "Be a good boy now." Leaning in and kissing Soras neck before vanishing again. I swear if I see that guy again I'm going to deck him. I mean kissing my Sora…oh…and for the trying to take over the worlds bit.

I look at Sora as he says "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-"

 

~Time skip~ Sora's pov. Lemon Starts

 

Back on the Gummy ship I am laying down wearing only my tank top, necklace and shorts thinking about all that has happened with the organization Xlll guy's and then how the card was the keyhole to that creep that kissed my neck.

Sighing before looking up as the door opens. Noticing Roxas come in with darkened blue eyes I ask "Hey. You alright Roxas?" 

He shut the door locking it before turning to me not responding to my question before walking up to me. I sat up only to be pushed back down. "Roxas-" getting cut off as he kisses me hard on the mouth. I can’t help moaning as his hands go under my shirt and touch my stomach while his other hand up my chest. Gasping as he runs his finger over my nipple before moan and arching my back when he starts pinching it.

"Roxaaas don't ah don't stop."

Roxas Pov.

Smirking I take off Sora's tank top before tossing it to the floor then move my hand slowly down his chest unbuckling his shorts and slowly strip him of them along with his boxers soon he only has his crown necklace on. Leaning forward taking one of his perky pick nipples into my mouth sucking on it softly before biting it while my right hand plays with the other making Sora moan arching his back up to me his hand gripping onto my shoulders "N-no fair."

Pulling my lips from the attention I’m giving his nipple before saying playfully "Oh really? What is not fair hmmm?" I ask him before giving his nipple a hard pinch while grinding our hips together.

Panting for breath Sora looks at me through halt closed hazy eyes "I-I’m the o..ah mmn only one nak-ked." I smile as he moaned and gasped will trying to say that.

"hmm your right." I stop what I’m doing loving the whine in distress I get before I quickly get out of my own cloths before straddling him again. "Well now that that done are you ready love?" I ask before turning my attention to his neck sucking on it slowly holding his hips down on the mattress. I moved one hand on his erection giving it a long and slow tugs.

"Roxas please don't tease me."

Looking up at his seeing his flushed face as he pants trying desperately to get much needed oxygen loving the sight before me as I get harder knowing that it was me that he is begging me. "What exactly do you want Sora?" I ask teasingly knowing exactly what he want but I want to hear him beg for me to fuck him.

Watching as he’s writes underneath me before he cry out "PLEASE Roxas I want you in me. I want to feel you fuck me please!"

Bringing a hand his mouth I offer him three finger "Suck." looking at me before wrapping his mouth on my finger slowly sucking on them. Moaning as I feel his tongue wrap around each one before I decide that they are good enough I remove them from his mouth watching as a sting of saliva is connecting them together before bring my hand down to Sora's entrance. Circle it drawing more moans from him before I slowly push one in watching as Sora gasps in pain. "shh hey I know it hurt but you have to relax or it will only get worse alright." I softly cooed at him.

Not moving my hand until I feel his muscles relax around my finger before slowly going in and out of it. When he starts to moan again I add a second finger letting him get used to it before I start to make a scissoring motion to stretch him out more watching him look at me with lust clouded eyes I add the third and final finger before. Fingering him for an few minute more before removing them. Wetting my cock the best I can before placing it against his stretched entrance looking up at him "You ready?" waiting for a reply.

Seeing him nod his head slowly "Just tell me when to move, okay?" watching as he nods his head again I start pushing myself into to his tight heat. going slow to make sure I don't hurt him I inch myself into him before too long I'm buried deep inside of him. Gasping at the heat and tightness surrounding my length wanting to badly to move but holding back to wait for him to adjust to my size.

Hearing him take slow breathes before saying those god giving word quietly "You can move now." 

Nodding my head before pecking him lightly on the lips I slowly pull out till only the tip is in before trusting back in slowly keeping a steady slow pace nuzzling and biting on his neck listen to him moaning in please. "D-damn your so fucking tight!" 

Increasing the pace of my trust before I'm soon hitting a shot that makes him yell out "Roxas! ah Roxas there! Right there! Please!"   
Smirking before claiming his lips and mapping the inside of his mouth with my tongue. Moaning into each other's mouths as I continue to trust into him feeling a pressure slowly build up he wraps a hand around his cock pumping himself with my trusts. "Roxas! ...Oh god Roxas I'm so close."

"Me too love, me too." 

After I Few minutes he finally cums. Tightening around me like a vice causing me to release in him coating his inner walls white with my cum. Collapsing next to him slowly trying to regain me breathing back to normal. When I finally get back my breathing back to normal I pull him into my arms. 

"That…was…amazing…"

Sora turned towards my snuggling into my chest. "Yeah it was. I'm not going to ask what brought this now because I'm too tired but I will be asking later so don’t think you off the hook." He says before closing his eyes and relaxing into me.

Smirking I look down at him "How about a round two?" watching his eyes shot wide open before he can protest though I move on top of him and start kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosebud1991: Well there it is my first lemon
> 
> Roxas: Yes finally!
> 
> Sora: Wait! You have us do it twice!?
> 
> Rosebud1991: Well technically I only wrote the one time I just give out the hint of you two doing it again
> 
> Roxas: Oh don’t be like that you know you loved it Sora XD
> 
> Sora: *Blushes before whispering -So what? Doesn't mean I want everyone to read about it-*
> 
> Rosebud1991: Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it and before I start on chapter 5 I'm placing a poll on the next world to visit between Land of Dragons or Beast's Castle. The one with the most votes will be choosing.
> 
> Roxas: Please R&R. I want to know the next place I can have my Sora
> 
> Rosebud1991 and Sora: *looks at Roxas shaking their heads* Pervert...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosebud1991: Well it is decided! I’m just going to go with RoxSor’s idea and have the next location be destiny islands.  
> Roxas: …But that is not a world that they go help on. Plus what happened with the voting idea.  
> Rosebud1991: My story so it don’t matter if I want it to be there. I mean I will do the other worlds from the Kingdom hearts 2 game but there are some twists that you have to remember. Beside I think it would be good to have it happen like this. Plus Sora can talk to his parent about his past and the adoption. Plus I had more people not many people voted…  
> Sora: Oh by the way Rosebud1991 are you really not going to write a short previous in this one?  
> Rosebud1991: Yup I just didn’t feel it need one with how it had ended so *shrugs* eh. Well we should get started.  
> Roxas and Sora: …  
> Rosebud1991: …What?  
> Sora: Nothing…  
> Rosebud1991: …ok…  
> Roxas: Well anyways Rosebud1991 does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters…*mutters not even in her dreams*  
> Rosebud1991: HEY I HEARD THAT!!! Oh side note Goofy is not dumb in this he just doesn’t understand sarcastic humor just naive in a good way.

/Roxas Pov/

Walking to the control room I can’t help but wonder where we will be going next I mean Hollow Bastion was cool and all but there is so much out there I want to see. I turn to Sora I watch him limp slightly I mean it is not as bad as earlier but still. I feel kinda I feel bad but at the same time smug since I was his first.  
“Hey Sora you want me to carry you?” smiling innocently  
“No.”  
“Huh? Why not?”  
“Because, you’re a pervert that’s why.”  
“Though you love me none the less.” I say smiling. ‘let just face it I am a pervert. Though I do wonder if he could read my thoughts?’ because next thing you know I have a stuffed animal thrown at my head when I was about to ask him about going back to the room. I was smirking inside at the reaction but not on the outside.   
“Well were here. ROXAS LOOK OUT”  
“Huh?” snapping out of my thoughts blinking before looking around to see we are just outside the control room with the door a couple inches from my face. I sweat-drop as I back up a couple of steps while thinking how humiliating that would have been if I had walked into it.  
Sora look at me raising an eyebrow, “What exactly were you thinking about now that you had you almost walk into the door?”  
“Uh…well…you see…I um I was….I was just thinking about where we are going to be heading next.” I said since it is not a complete lie since it was on my mind it’s just not what distracted me.”  
“Uh huh…well then…we should find out but I’m sure where ever it is will be fun.” Sora said smiling at with his head tilted slightly to the side making him adorable.  
Unfortunately it didn’t last long though as the door slams open hitting me directly in the face. ‘okay ow…so much for not being hurt by the door’ looking around the door rubbing my head to see it was Goofy on the other side.   
“Oh there you two are I was just gonna’ go look for ya’. Gawrsh Roxas are you okay?”  
“Yeah it is just my face formally meet the door. Turns out they don’t like each other very well.” I said in a honest but joking tone.  
Sora giggles at my attempt at humoring them though Goofy didn’t quite get it.   
“Why would you wanna’ do that for?”  
“Heh don’t worry about it. Any ways you said you were coming to get us right?” I asked changing the subject.  
“That’s right we are getting close to the end of the gate so soon we will be able to see where what world it is.” Goofy explains before turning around and walking back into the control room with us follow shorty behind Sora still giggling making me pout.  
“Hey that’s not nice. You shouldn’t be laughing at my pain. You’re supposed to be the good guy.” I said crossing my arms still pouting.  
“Heh he heh sorry.” Sora leans towards my and kisses my cheek. “There is that better?”  
“No.”  
“Huh what do you mean? I really am sorry.” Sora say’s looking slightly upset more than likely about thinking he really hurt my feelings bad.  
“You missed.”  
“Missed?”   
“Yeah. You missed.” Pulling him to me before kissing him full on the lips. Pulling back before we could get into it so we don’t make Donald or Goofy uncomfortable.  
“Oh...”  
Smiling and nodding my head before grabbing his hand intertwining our fingers. Heading towards the monitor where Goofy and Donald are before asking, “So have you figured it out what would it is?”  
“Not sure doesn’t seem familiar to me. What about you Donald?” Goofy asks.  
“Nope. But it doesn-“  
Sora cuts him off as he looks at the world. “Hey guys I think in know where this is.” He says smiling happily.  
“Really?” Me and Goofy ask at the same time.  
“Yeah, I hope I’m right anyways.”  
“Well spit it out already.” Donald says impatiently taping his foot on the floor of the control room.  
Rolling his eye before he continues, “If I am not mistaking it is Destiny Island. The place I grew up.”  
“Wait…this is your home Sora?” Goofy asks curiously.  
“Maybe I mean I could be wrong but I think this is it.”  
Silently I think about this I mean I will be able to see where Sora possible grew up. I mean I heard a bit about it but to be able to see it would be amazing. Not to mention it would make Sora extremely happy. Though he doesn’t say anything I can tell he is homesick so I really hope this will help cheer him up. I hope his parents…wait his parents!   
‘Damn it I completely forgot about that tiny fact. I mean it was two years if not a little more. He was in the pod for a year and then before that he was traveling from world to world looking for his friends and trying to bring them all home. Then there is the fact of his other friend Riku. Shaking my head to clear it from all these thoughts. I nod my head at Donald and Goofy before excusing me and Sora.  
Grabbing Sora’s hand walking out of there towards the room me and him share closing the door behind us.  
Putting my hands on his shoulders “Hey are you going to be okay with this?” Sora opens his mouth but I cut him off knowing that he will say he is fine when I know he isn’t.   
“Sora please I want you to tell me the truth, okay? Are you really sure you will be okay with all this if it is your world?”  
Sighing he looks at me again before walking over to the bed to sit down.  
“Truth be told I don’t know. I mean with everything going on finding out that Cloud is my big brother and that family I thought was mine adopted me. I don’t know what to think. Then the is the fact that I haven’t found Riku yet and here I am possible going to see the world we grew up in and he won’t be there. I kinda feel like I am betraying him by the chance of being able to be there while he is out there who knows where. And don’t get me started on those organization Xlll guys.”  
I walk over to him getting on the bed before pulling him into my lap wrapping my arms around him. Kissing his temple softly then resting my head on his shoulder.  
“hey it will be alright okay right now let’s focus on the positive okay I mean they may not be your real family but I’m sure they love you just the same.”  
“But why didn’t they tell me?” looking at me desperate trying to wrap his mind around everything.  
Sighing “Sora they probably didn’t want to hurt you. After all it is a delicate subject to try and talk about. Hell they might have been worried how you would take it all if they had told you.”  
Leaning against me sighing, “Yeah I guess you’re right. Well we will find out soon.”  
“Oh by the way, Sora?”  
“Yeah Roxas?”  
“Don’t worry about everything too much. We will take down that organization Xlll I know we can. “laying down with him running my fingers through his soft hair gently. “And we will find Riku and bring him home I promise you.”  
“But what if he finds out that I was able to possibly be going home before him?”  
“Sora from what you have told me about him I’m sure he will understand. Not to mention to mention I’m sure Kiari will be able to make him understand it if he is being too stubborn.”  
Chuckling a bit before he says, “Yeah she always had a way to get into that thick skull of his.”  
Smiling at him glad that he cheered up.  
/Scene Change and Pov Change/  
‘As it turns out I was right it was in fact Destiny Island huh the irony of it all. Well might as well first find Kiari then see my family.’ Walking up to where Kiari lives with her Grandmother. Showing the ins and outs of the Island.  
Walking up to the house I knock on the door and wait a little while. “Wait a minute.”  
Raising an eyebrow before lightly smirking and knocking again.  
“I said wait a minute.” Was the response but a little louder this time.   
Knocking once more listen to Roxas chuckle while Goofy questions. “Hey Sora I think you’re making the person angry. Maybe you should stop.”  
“Yeah Sora, maybe Goofy is right.” Donald adds.  
Before I can open the door is swung open revealing an irritated Kiari. “I SAID WAIT…..huh…Sora…?”   
Nodding at her with a smile, “Hey there Kiari.”  
“SORA!” She yelled while tackling me to the ground just as her grandmother shows up behind her.  
“Kiari, just because you haven’t seen Sora in a while doesn’t mean you have to try and break the poor kid.” Saying in amusement at her granddaughter’s actions.  
“Ah but grandma…it’s my Ra-Chan!”  
“Ra-Chan?” hearing Roxas say in amusement while Goofy and Donald chuckle.  
I look at him deadpanned, “Don’t even think about it.”  
“Alright Kiari dear, just don’t forget to invite them in. I am going into the kitchen to make you all some snacks.” Walking back into the house.  
After getting up when Kiari gets off of me she notices Donald, Goofy and Roxas.   
“Hey Donald, Goofy how are you two? Oh and who is the new cutie with you guys?” She asks batting her lashes at Roxas.  
“Oh that’s Roxas.”  
“Hello Roxas, I’m Kiari. Sora probably told you all about me.” She says before latching onto his arm.  
Gritting my teeth before grounding out, “Kiari get off of him.”  
“Why? He is so cute!” Looking at Roxas before continuing “So Roxas, do you have a girlfriend?” batting her eyelashes at him again in a flirtatious way.  
“Um no I don’t but…”   
Kiari cutting him off smiling “That’s great! Cause I was wondering if maybe you might want to go out with me later and get to know one another. You know like a date.” Making me irritated than before.  
“No thanks.”  
“Huh? Why not?” she asked pouting.  
Shaking her gently off of his arm “Well for one, I am in fact with someone already.”  
“Wait, I thought you said you didn’t have a girlfriend?”  
“I don’t.” he said before walking up to me wrapping his arms around my waist “I have my boyfriend.”  
“Wait you two are together?”  
“Yeah we are so I would appreciate if you didn’t flirt with my boyfriend.” I said still annoyed at her. I mean what is with her she was never like this before. What happened to the sweet girl I knew that was so in love with Riku.  
“Oh…OH sorry about that Sora. Damn I must have come off as a jerk. Can you forgive me?” looking at me upset.  
Sighing “Alright I’ll forgive you.”   
Smiling at her slightly but thinking ‘but if she does anything like that again I won’t forgive her as quickly.’ thought while walking into her house we went into the living room. We talked about everything that has happened so far and how we can’t stay to long since we have a lot of worlds to save.  
“Sounds like you guys have been busy.”  
“Yeah, you can say that again.”  
“Hey! I got an idea!” Kiari jumps up “Why don’t I go with you guys and help out.”  
“No.” I said firmly.  
“What? Why not Sora?”  
“Because not only is it too dangerous, we only have two rooms on the ship. One that Donald and Goofy are sharing while the other is mine and Roxas’s room.”  
“But I can help!”   
“Sorry Kiari Sora’s right about this.” Goofy adds as polite as possible.  
Donald then looks at me and Roxas “Hey me and Goofy are going to take a look around to see if people have seen any Nobodies, Heartless or Organization Xlll guys.”  
“Wait we are?”  
“Yes you dolt.” Donald says smacking Goofy upside the head with his staff.  
“Oh alright See ya’ guys.”  
I watch as the two leave before turning to Roxas. “Hey we should head over to my house now.”  
“Yeah alright let’s get going. It was nice to meet you Kiari.”  
“Huh…oh yeah nice to meet you too.” She says glumly before smiling, “Well if I can’t go then can I at least dress you up for a date.”  
I raise an eyebrow “A date? What are you talking about Kiari? I don’t have a date.”  
“Well I want to at least want dress you into a cute outfit for a date with Roxas if I’m not aloud to go with. I will even look for a Paopu fruit for the two of you.”  
Looking confused Roxas raises an eyebrow “Paopu fruit? What is that?”  
Kiari goes from looking at Roxas to me looking absolutely shocked.   
“YOU HAVEN’T TOLD HIM ABOUT THE PAOPU FRUIT!?”   
Rolling my eyes “Well sorry, I have been kinda too busy to think about it much less mention it.”  
Kiari shakes her head “Anyways…you see the paopu fruit is a star-shaped fruit native here on Destiny Islands. It resembles the star fruit. According to legend, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."  
“Huh, really?” Roxas says before turning to me smiling “Well then. How bout it Sora? Would you like to go on a date with me and share a paopu fruit before we leave here?”  
I blink in shock “Really? You would want to do that with me?” blushing bright red at the concept of sharing something like that but I can’t say I am unhappy about it though in fact it was incredible.  
“Of course I would. I love you Sora.” He said smiling sweetly at me.  
Flushing red I say, “I love you too Roxas.”  
“AWWWW THAT WAS SO CUTE!!!” both Kiari and her Grandmother yell making me and Roxas jump.  
Both start getting immersed into a conversation about how cute me and Roxas are together and the prefect dress for me to wear on our date….WAIT A DRESS! Not realizing I yelled it out load.  
“Yes a dress. Oh just imagining it will be so perfect though we will have to fix your hair and shoes.”  
“WHAT THERE IS NO WAY IM WEARING HEALS!”  
Kiari then laugh “No silly! We will be nice and let you wear something else that matches.”  
“ROXAS HELP Me...out…here...?” Looking at Roxas only to see him red with a goofy smile on his face blood running down out of his nose.  
“...Pervert…”   
Looking back at Kiari and her Grandmother before sighing.   
“Fine a will wear a dress and you can do what you want with my hair but no make-up and no nail polish.”  
Saying our good byes well I did at least Roxas was still in fantasy world.

/Time skip and Pov Change/

(I know I said I might have the conversation with Soras family but I decided to skip that but I’m saying this now. They are okay with Sora and Roxas being together the only thing is they are worried about the whole going from world to world fighting bad guys and make him promise to stay safe. So there a basic breakdown on what would of happened. Sorry I would do it but I still want to write for my other story A True Kira and Start a couple of Naruto stories.)

/Roxas’s POV./

I am glad everything ended up being okay with Sora and his family. I would hate to see Sora upset if they didn’t accept him. But enough on that I need to think happy thoughts after all I am about to go on a lunch date with my cute boyfriend…wearing a dress. Feeling my face heat up no doubt do to me blushing.  
Walking to the entrance by the waterfall waiting for Sora since I was told I can’t see him till Kiari brings him over here. Which I didn’t have to wait too long but what is see is Kiari walking up holding a picnic basket but what made my jaw drop is Sora. He was in a beautiful pink and red dress (Look at profile to get the link to the picture of Sora’s outfit.)  
“Hey Sora …Wow you look incredible.”  
“Well here is you’re lunch and the paopu fruit is in there to. Now listen I know you guys are leaving after this so I won’t bug you too much I just want to say when you come back here I want to know the details on the date. And Sora if you can please find Riku and bring him home I..well I miss him.” Watching her blushing slightly at the end.  
“Oh sure I’ll bring him back for you. Just don’t you two do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
“SHUT UP!” She turns bright red before crossing her arms huffing “Well see you guys later.”  
Entering the cave by the waterfall we ate our lunch which consisted of a couple sandwiches and some soda since we can’t drink.  
“Well this looks nice.”  
“Yeah be grateful I convinced her to let me make the lunch. I have no idea what she was calling food at her house but the pile of black smoking muck was not food.”  
“Black smoking muck?” I ask sweat-dropping   
“Yeah...it was not pretty.”  
“Well that might not have been pretty but she certainly did a good job with your outfit.”  
“I guess so.”  
Finishing up our lunch I take out the star like fruit.  
“So this is a paopu fruit?”  
“Yeah it is.” Sora said flushing pink.  
“Well let’s take a bite together.”  
Nodding his head I place the fruit between so that we can share it.  
“You ready?”  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Okay then. On the count of three.”  
“One”  
“Two”   
“Three”  
Taking a slow breath before we both slowly take a bite of the edge of the fruit closest to us. Finishing the fruit off I give him quickly kiss him. 

/Lemon starts/

Before too long we are locked in an intense make out session. Breaking apart to breath I bring my mouth close to his ear and whisper huskily “Want to have a little fun with this outfit?”  
“W-what *pant* are y-you *pant* planning?”  
“You’ll see.” I say smirking at his flushed face. 'No matter how many times I see him like this I can’t help but feel proud that I get this type of reaction from him simple from making out with him.'  
Running my hands up his legs which are so smooth and soft before reach the pair of silk panties that no doubt Kiari forced him into. Making a mental note to thank her later XD. Pulling them slowly down his legs kissing the inner part of his thigh.   
Once they are off I push the bottom of his dress up from where it is on his mid-thigh to around his waist. Before unfastening me pants and tossing them to the side and out of the way.  
Bringing three of my fingers to his mouth. “Suck please.”  
“You don’t want me to take off the dress?”  
Shaking my head, “No leave it on you look so gorgeous in it and I probably won’t see you in outfits like this too often after this so I want to enjoy it.”   
Watching as he nods his head before I groan when his hot moist mouth takes them in running his wet pink tongue along each finger occasionally suckling and nipping each one before I remove them deeming them wet enough.  
Kissing him softly as I bring my wet fingers to his entrance teasing it slowly circling the pink puckered entrance. Listening to him moan while I tease his hole.  
“S-stop…ah teasing m-me.”  
Slowly pushing a finger into his tight hole listing to him softly groan in pain. Kissing his temple lightly muttering sweet nothings into his ear to relax him. When he relaxes I slowly pump my finger in and out of him letting him get used to the feeling.  
Soon when he is panting and moaning for more so I add a second finger gently pumping his member to hopefully distract him from the pain of being stretched more when it is in I stop for a little while to let him get used to the feeling.  
“You okay?”  
Nodding his head, “Y-yeah it…it just huts a little but not as bad as before.”  
Nodding my head I slowly pump the two fingers in his twitching hole adding a scissoring motion to stretch him out more still being careful not to hurt him.   
Soon he is back to writhing and moaning against me I decide to add the final finger stopping for a moment before pumping and scissoring all of them in and out of his writhing and flushed body.   
Taking them out when I feel he is stretched enough I lubed up my painfully hard member before placing myself against his stretched entrance.  
“You ready?” waiting on him before placing my hands on his hips and pushing into his tight heat after receiving a nod from him. Inching into him slowly before I am fully inside of him. Waiting for him to adjust to my size.  
“You can m-move now”   
Nodding my head before kissing him slowing thrusting in and out of him enjoying the feeling of his wet velvet walls clapped around me. Moving to his neck nipping and sucking on the tender flesh.   
“AH…h...hharder please!”  
Thrusting slightly harder and faster into his writhing body immersing myself in the moans and pants coming from that beautiful mouth of his.   
“God you’re so beautiful Sora.” I groan out panting myself.  
I won’t be lasting to long it feels that good and I can tell Sora is close to his peek as well. Pulling out of him I move him so he is on his hands and knees moving the dress out of the way before thrusting back into his entrance. Wrapping an arm around him to pump him in time with my thrusts.  
Leaning my head against the back of his neck thrusting and pumping a few more time before I hear sora yell out my name cumming. “AH R-ROXAS!”   
His orgasm making him become imposible tight around my member before long I am seeing white. Sending squirts after squirt into his quivering hole. Thrusting a couple more times to ride out my orgasm before slowly pulling out of him. Cleaning us up a bit before getting us dressed and relaxing on the ground with him in my lap.   
Smiling I could help but feel lucky for having someone as precious as Sora in my life.

/End Lemon/

-Mean while somewhere else-

“Honestly Cloud calm down! Geez why on earth are you so mad anyways? This is the second time you went on a rampage obliterating the enemy. I know we have to fight them but you are literally destroying them beyond any form of recognition. Hell, even when they were gone you destroy five trees a boulder and you almost sent Yuffie flying. What on earth is going on with you?” Leon asks.  
Finally stopping his rampage taking a few deep breath before Cloud finally speaks “I don’t know alright. I just got this urge to kill someone all of a sudden.” Leon watches as he walks away.  
“I wouldn't want to be whoever that person is.”

/Scene change/ 

Walking back to the ship with Sora asleep in my arms I suddenly got a chill run down my spine. ‘What the…what was that about.' I thought as I sudden feel like I wanted to run and hide for some odd reason…oh well might as well get back and get me and Sora to bed we have a long journey ahead of us after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosebud1991: Well there it is chapter five so what did you think?  
> Cloud: HOW DARE YOU MAKE SORA HAVE SEX WITH ROXAS HE IS TOO YOUNG!!!  
> Sora: Cloud calm down it is not like this is the first time she wrote a lemon scene.  
> Leon: *takes Cloud away before he kills someone*  
> Roxas: Well I liked it :D  
> Sora: Of course you did you’re a pervert   
> Roxas: I wasn’t just talking about the sex  
> Sora: Oh? What else were you talking about then?  
> Roxas: I got to share a paopu fruit with you. So now no matter what we will always be together  
> Sora and Rosebud1991: AWWW that’s so sweet!  
> Roxas: The sex was the bonus! XD  
> Rosebud1991: …  
> Sora: way to kill the mood there…  
> Rosebud1991: Well anyways I hope you like it and I hope you will R&R

**Author's Note:**

> Rosebud91: Well there it is the First chapter  
> Sora: Wow that was pretty good for your first chapter ever  
> Roxas: ...  
> Rosebud91: Thank you Sora  
> Roxas: ...  
> Sora: Roxas don't just stand there say something  
> Roxas: ...  
> Sora: *sighs*I think I know what it is but it is better to just ignore him.  
> Rosebud91: Okay what’s going on? Was it something I wrote?  
> Sora: No he is just pouting because you don't have us together yet  
> Rosebud91: ...really? That's it?  
> Sora: Yup  
> Rosebud91: Well I was planning on having that in the next chapter but if he wants to pout about it I might as well not do it  
> Roxas: *glomps Rosebud91* NO I NEED MY SORA! IM SORRY!  
> Rosebud91: *sweat drops* I was going to write it anyways I was only joking about not writing it so you would stop pouting…as if I would not write something over something silly as pouting.  
> Roxas: ...your mean *crosses arms pouting again*  
> Rosebud91 and Sora: *shakes their heads*  
> Rosebud91: Anyways another thanks to RoxSor and Lilyflower5189 Hope you enjoy and please R&R


End file.
